Mmmmmm
by aibbosi
Summary: Not sure how this is going to go... it's Jatie but other than that not sure! Typos, spelling and grammar mistakes are mine and I'm sorry - just not always that bright : )
1. Chapter 1

**To: Kendall (mobile)**

**From: Katie (mobile) Hey Kendork, can you pick me up from the gym. Car died on the way here!**

**From: Kendall (mobile)**

**To: Katie (mobile) No can do baby sister. Jo got called to do a reshoot, so I have to pick up Jake from his nanny. But I'm with the guys I'll get one of them to pick you up.**

**To: Kendall (mobile)**

**From: Katie (mobile) Thanx Big Brother! Give my love to my darling nephew. My class finishes at 3.30.**

**Kendall POV**

I look up from my phone, to see Carlos munching on a corn dog (he maybe 24 years old but has the palate of a 5-year-old), Logan was deeply engrossed in reading the paper and James was playing a game on his phone.

"Guys, can one of you collect Katie from the gym, her car just died" I ask them.

"Not it" Logan yells.

"Not it" Carlos quickly shouts.

"Huh?" James looks up from his phone.

"You have to collect Katie from the gym" I tell him.

"What, why?" James asks.

"Her car just died"

"Why can't Carlos and/or Logan do it?"

"We're not it" Logan and Carlos yell again.

"Fine!" James answers with a pout.

"Thanks Dude! And why did none of you want to collect her?" I ask them.

"Dude she is the worst passenger ever" Logan answer me.

"Yeah she is" James nods in agreement.

"Kendall, we all love Kitty-Kat but since she got her licence she has been a nightmare passenger" Carlos adds.

"Really?" I look at them "She is always fine with me"

"That's cause you have an eighteen month old to distract her" Logan smiles.

"Can I borrow him? I'd like to survive today's trip" James looks pleadingly at me.

"What, no! Just let her drive"

"Are you mad, let Katie drive my truck"

"Actually James that might be a good idea" Logan continues "if she is in control, she might calm down"

"You think?"

"Yeah, it's the lack of control that makes her crazy"

"Are you sure?" James looks worriedly at Logan.

"Yes"

"How sure?" he asks with his eyebrow raised.

"mmmmm about 80%"

"only 80% not 100%?"

"80% is better than nothing"

"Ok, I'll let her drive but if your wrong and my truck gets damaged you're getting me a new one"

"W-w-w-w-what, are you crazy too?" Logan asks.

"Well if you're 80% sure it will be fine, right?" James holds out his hand "Deal?"

"Deal" Logan shakes his hand with determination.

"Will it work?" Carlos whispers to Logan.

"It better otherwise I'm buying James a new truck"

Having listed to their conversation, I'm shocked that Katie is such a nightmare passenger and that James is that worried about his truck, he needs the insurance of getting a new one from Logan. "Actually I think you are right Logan, she hates not getting her own way or someone telling her what to do. She has always needed to make her own choices, remember Carlos and James trying to babysit her."

"Activate Katie cage" Carlos and James shout and start laughing.

"And do you guys remember what happened?"

"Yeah she escaped but came back to us" Carlos says.

"She decide that all by herself, right?" I look at them.

"Yeah" they nod.

"So Logan don't worry, you won't need to buy James a truck. James" I turn to him "Just let her drive and you'll be fine"

"Ok" they both say.

"Right, James her class finishes at 3.30, so you better get going"

"Which gym?" he asks looking at his watch.

"The new Rock one"

"Ok, I better get going or I'll be late"

"And I've to go now and get Jake anyway" turning to Logan and Carlos "Can you guys lock up the studio and I'll see you later"

"Everyone still coming over tonight for the BBQ" Carlos asks.

"Carlos we live across the road, so you can just shout at us, it's not like the neighbours will be annoyed by the shouting" I laugh.

After we left the Palm Woods, we each bought a house on the same street. So now Jo and I, along with Jake, live beside Camille and Logan, Carlos and Jennifer live across from us and James has his house next to them. And my mom and Katie live in the last house on the block, it was really just Katie lately as my mom has started to date Miles Bainbridge and was spending nearly all her time with him. Katie didn't mind at 18 she liked the freedom.

"Dude, do I need to bring anything?" James calls from the door, as he is leaving.

"No, don't think so just you and Katie is one piece" he smirks.

"And the truck in one piece too" Logan calls after him "Camille with kill me if I have to buy you a new one"

"Your fiancée has you whipped" I laugh at him.

"And your wife doesn't, you better go and pick up Jake" he smiles back.

"Ah, no I'm going to be late" looking at my watch.

"See whipped" he says and Carlos starts to giggle.

"See you later"

"Laters"


	2. Chapter 2

**JAMES POV**

I arrive at the gym at 3.15 and make my way inside.

"Hi, welcome to Rock" a tall slim blonde greets me "How can I be of service?" she continues with a flirty smile.

"I'm here to meet someone, her class finishes at 3.30"

"Oh" her smiles fades at the mention of 'her' "well that will be the class in Studio 101, if you go up to our juice bar on the second floor, you can observe the class and you'll know when your girlfriend finishes"

"Thanks" I smile at her not correcting the girlfriend comment. I'm single but over the past few months casual hook ups are loosing their appeal. Maybe it's because everyone around me is part of a couple; Kendall, Logan, Carlos and Mama Knight. I'm the only single one apart from Katie and at 18, she wouldn't be worrying about settling down. Neither was I at her age but now, now I'd really like someone to share my life with.

"Hi, what can I get you" the blonde at the juice bar asks me. She could have been the receptionists sister.

"I'll have a" I quickly glance at the menu "regular Cherry Berrie Blast, please"

"Ok, that will be $4.95" she says.

I noticed a LED display scrolling across the bottom of the menu board. "What's that?" I ask her as she hands me my juice.

"That's the gym sound track" she tells me "it tells you, the song playing in each studio, in here and in the foyer"

"That's clever" I take my juice "Thanks"

I make my way to a sofa near the windows which over look the studios. The only one that is in use and that's all female class. So it must be Katie's, then I notice the poles. I look at the LED display and see the track 'Scream - Timberland'. That can't be right. Little Katie Knight can't be in this class. Then I spot her, wearing fitted black tank and black shorts, her hair tied back in a bun. She is hanging up side down by her legs on a pole. _OH WOW, drink your drink and think about something else I say to myself. _I look at her again and she has spun back the right way around. _REALLY WOW! __Oh God James get it together and stop singing "scream at the top of your lungs if your body's feeling mine" Drink your drink and ignore the class. Play a game on your phone or something. _ I take my phone from my back pocket and notice the time, her class should be finished in a couple of minutes. I send her a text telling her I'm in the juice bar waiting for her. I start playing Battle Blast.

"Ahem" I hear a cough about ten minutes later.

I look up to see her standing there, her hair still damp from the shower and she's dressed in a check shirt, cutoffs and vans.

"Hey Katie" I smile at her and put my phone away "Ready to go?"

"Just want to grab a bottle of water and I'm all set"

She pays for her water and we make our way downstairs, as we reach the foyer I hand her my keys.

"What are these?" she asks looking at me questioningly.

"Keys of my truck" I reply.

"Why?"

"You are driving us home"

"Me!" she squeals with delight "really James, you are letting me drive your truck, your pride and joy, that's like letting someone use your lucky comb"

"Do you not want to drive it?"

"Oh, I want to drive it"

"Well then"

"Woo Hoo, thanks Jamie" she hugs me and the smell of apple from her hair fills my senses.

"My pleasure"

"Come on, come on, let's go" she says as she grabs my hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**JAMES POV**

"Hey James, how come you are letting me drive your truck?" she asks me as we reach the car park.

"Well, mmmm, let me see, it's cause..."

"Spit it out James!"

"Ok, if I tell you, promise not to get mad"

"I promise" she crosses her heart.

"Well, you are a terrible back seat driver and Logan thought if you were in control, you might be better, so your driving"

"Logan is right" she winks at me "And I like his plan cause I get drive your truck"

I start to laugh only Katie can take an insult and use it for her own enjoyment.

"Katie, can I ask you a question?" I say as we climb into the truck.

"Of course"

"Why are you taking a pole dancing class?"

"Cause the stripper one was full" she answers me.

"What?!"

"Ha, ha, I'm joking" she laughs again "Camille recommended it to me. It's great exercise for your abs, legs and arms and I'm totally out of shape, so I need it. I mean look at me"

I do and the image of her at her class flashes into my head and I start to blush.

"James are you blushing?" she asks, eyebrow raised.

"Yes" I reply honestly "how could I not, you've just asked me to check you out!"

"And?" her eyebrow still raised.

"And I plead the fifth"

"mmmmm, that means one of two things, either you like what you see and won't say it cause you are afraid or you think I'm ugly" she states simply.

*You are not ugly" I answer immediately, facepalm.

"I guess that tells me" she winks.

I groan "Katie, just drive us home"

"Yes, Sir" she mocks a salute.

"And be careful or Logan will kill you"

"Logan? Not you?"

"Well, if you have an accident, Logan has to buy me a new truck"

"mmmmm" she smirks.

"Oh no Katie, I know that look, what are you planning?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"It's probably safer for me not knowing" I answer.

"You're probably right" she giggles.

The journey home is perfect, the fact is Katie is a really good driver. Just as we pull into the block, Katie turns to me.

"James can you please park your car in your garage and don't talk to Logan until I do. Promise!"

"Katie no pranks please!"

"Promise"

"I promise"

"Jamie don't worry" she kisses me on the cheek and runs off laughing "Trust me"

************A while later**************

I arrive first at Carlos'

"Hey Carlos"

"Hey James"

"Where's Jennifer?"

"She got a call from her agent, she booked a job in New York and had to leave this evening"

"That's sucks"

"Don't worry about it. It's only for a couple of days" he answers slapping me on the shoulder "How was your trip with Katie?"

"It was great, she's actually a really good driver but she told me to say nothing to Logan until she arrives"

"Why not?"

"I think she has a plan" I sigh.

"Oh, I'm sure it will be fun, knowing Katie" he smiles at me "What's the new gym like?"

"It's really cool and Katie's class was interesting" I tell him raising an eyebrow.

"Interesting, how?" Carlos asks me.

Just then Jo, Kendall and Jake arrive "I'll let you later" I say to him.

"Hi guys" Jo says

"Hey uncle Jamie, uncle C" Jake runs over and hugs our legs.

"Hey buddy" I pat his head.

"He only came over to say hello and give you guys a hug as he is going to stay with grandma to tonight" just as Kendall finishes speaking Mrs. Knight arrives.

"Where's my little man?"

"I's here grandma" Jake runs to her.

"Are you ready for your night at grandma's?"

"Yeah, puzzles and dino nuggets, my favourite"

"Be good for grandma" Jo kisses him on his head as he takes Mrs. Knight's hand.

"Kay mama" as he blows us kisses and waves goodbye.

"Hey guys" Camille, Logan arrive and Katie arrives just behind them.

"Oh my God Katie, what happen you?" Jo asks noticing her bruised face and bandaged hand.

"I was drive James's truck home and there was an accident" she turns to me, winking "I am really sorry about the damage"

I bite my lip trying not to laugh, bending my head I mutter "It's ok, you being alright is more important" I turn away as I am close to laughing.

"But Jamie, I can't afford to pay for the damage" she continues, sounding upset "I know how you love that truck and hate having to drive your car in the city"

Carlos knowing Katie is up to something and can see I am close to laughing says "Don't worry Kitty-Kat, Logan promised to buy James a new truck if you crashed"

"YOU DID WHAT?" Camille yells at Logan "You promised to buy him a truck?"

"Camille, Cami" Logan looks at her pleadingly "I didn't think there'd be an accident"

"So you didn't think!?" Camille glares at him "You're supposed to be the smart one and yet it's James that's getting a new truck"

As she says that we all start to laugh.

"What, what are you laughing at" Logan looks at us.

"Katie tell him please" I says hardly able to talk from the laughter.

"James told me about your deal with him so I thought I'd play a little with you. Jo helped with the make-up and of course Camille's acting helped too"

"You guys all knew" Logan looks directly at me.

"No, I knew she was up to something but not what it was" I answer him "Sorry"

"I'm not"

"Huh?"

"Well it will stop me making stupid deals with you" Logan smiles.

"Good" Camille states "Katie, I never asked how was the class?"

"Ask James!" she smirks

"James?" Camille turns to me arms folded across her chest.

"Yeah, he go to watch from the juice bar"

"Reaaallly? So James how was the view?"

"Er, mm, eh, what's that Carlos you need me to get ice. Ok then" I run inside blushing.

"What was that all about?" Carlos asks.

"I'll tell you on the condition Kendall doesn't get mad" she says glaring at him "I'm doing a pole dancing at Rock"

"WHAT?" Kendall shouts.

"Is it good Katie?" Jo asks "I've heard it's killer on the abs"

"Yeah, it's brilliant and the trainer is great" she answers ignoring Kendall who had frozen in anger.

"Maybe I should take it" Jo says, that seems to snap Kendall out of his static state.

"Kendall, Camille takes the class too. It's not a bad as it sounds" Logan tells him "it's a whole body work out"

"Really?"

"Yes, really" Katie and Logan tell him.

I poke my head out from Carlos's kitchen "Is it safe to come out?"

"Yes James" Katie answers

"No James" Kendall says at the same time.

"No?" Katie and I look at him.

"Well, I can get over Katie doing the class but what were you doing perving over her"

I gulp "It wasn't like that, the receptionist told me to wait for my girlfriend up at the juice bar, which over looks the studios. As soon as I spotted what type of class it was, I started playing games on my phone. I swear. Katie tell him, I was on my phone when you came upstairs. Please"

"Your girlfriend?" Kendall glares at me.

"What?" I stare blankly at him.

"You said to wait for your girlfriend" Kendall continues glaring at me.

"It's what, It's what the receptionist called her" I stutter.

"Freudian slip" Logan mutters.

"What?" Kendall turns to him.

"N-n-n-n-nothing"

"Come on guys food is ready" Carlos tells us.

"Fine, we'll talk later James" Kendall says to me.

Katie is looking at me strangely and turns and whispers something to Camille and Jo who are standing beside her. They both look at me and back to her. Camille whispers something to her and she smiles. I look at her questioningly and she shrugs her shoulders and her smile gets bigger. She makes her way over to the grill and grabs a plate.

"What was that about" I ask her.

"What was what about?" she smiles innocently.

"The whispering with Jo and Camille"

"Oh, that"

"Yeah, that"

She leans into me and whispers "mmmmmm I might tell you if you are a good boy or if you're a bad boy I might tell you sooner" she licks her lips and turns to Carlos and sweetly says "I'll have some chicken please"

_Oh God what is she doing to me._

We all sit down and eat, and chat about the days recording session and Jo's reshoot. Every so often I catch Katie's eye and she smiles at me.

"Carlos" she asks "can we have some music please"

"Sure Katie, what would you like to hear?"

"How about some Timberland" she says looking at me.

I can feel the heat rise in my face and I can feel other parts of me rising too.

"Are you ok Jamie?" she asks sweetly.

"I'm not feeling great" I answer blushing "I think I'll go home"

"Ahh but the party is just getting started" she pouts.

_She is so sexy when she pouts, oh no I didn't just think that. I did, Katie is sexy._

"Sorry, really have to go! Bye" I run from the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**KATIE POV**

Just as we arrive back to the houses, I turn to him "James can you please park your car in your garage and don't talk to Logan until I do. Promise"

He turns to me with a slight look of fear in his eyes "Katie, please no pranks"

"Promise?"

"I promise"

I lean in a kiss him on the cheek and run. I had to get out of there as I really wanted to do more than kiss his cheek. You see I have a crush on James not it's not just teenage crushing, it's grown into something more over the past few months. Today driving home with him I decided I want to do something about it. So I take out my phone and dial.

"Hello"

"Hi Cam, can you come over, I need your help"

"Sure Katie" she answers "with what?"

"I'll tell you when you arrive, bring Jo as well and please don't tell Logan" I answer.

I walk into my house "Mom, mom" no answer but I spot a note on the kitchen counter

_Katie, out with Miles for late lunch but will be home later to babysit Jake._

_Love you, Mom xx._

Perfect, that means no interruption of my girl time with Jo and Camille. Just then there's a knock on the door. I open it and am instantly embraced by Camille.

"Hi Camille, Jo come in"

"Hi Katie" they follow me inside

"So what do you need us for?" Camille asks as we take a seat.

"Two things, first I have to get Logan. He thought I couldn't drive James's truck without crashing"

"What did he say?" Camille asks.

"He said nothing to me but he promised James a new truck when I crashed"

"HE DID WHAT?" Camille and Jo yell.

"He promised to buy James a new truck" I tell them again.

"How do you plan to get him?" Jo asks "I know you, you have a plan already, right?"

I tell her and Camille my plan and they agree to help. Jo takes make-up from her bag and Camille role plays the situation and gives me lines to use. Once Jo finishes I check my face, I still look pretty but I have bruises around my eye and my cheek.

"Perfect" I smile at them "I just have to bandage my hand"

"What was the second thing you needed help with?" Jo suddenly remembers there was two things.

"James" I answer quietly, biting my lip.

"What?" Camille looks from me to Jo.

"James" I answer again.

"What about James?" Camille asks looking directly into my eyes.

"I want help,mmmmm" I hesitate "I want help, g-g-g-getting James"

"Woo hoo" Camille claps her hands.

"It's about time" Jo smiles slapping me on the back.

"W-w-w-what?" I look at them confused.

"Katie we all know you have a crush on James" Jo answers.

"Yeah, Katie we've all been waiting for you to make your move" Camille adds.

"You all?" I stare at them.

"Well, nearly all. Kendall was hoping you'd grow out of it and I don't think James realises you have a crush on him still. I think he believes the contract you made him sign years ago" Jo tells me.

"So what do I do?" I ask them.

"Flirt" Camille says instantly.

"Flirt" Jo nods in agreement.

"Huh?" I look at them blankly.

"Kaaaatie, you know how to flirt, we've seen you with Alex (my ex)" Camille tells me.

"I know, I know how to flirt but it's James, it will be embarrassing and I'll blush"

"Don't think about it, just do it and we'll be there to help" Jo smiles at me.

"Yeah, we'll be your wing men" Camille adds.

"Do you think it will work?" I ask them honestly.

"Yes" Jo answers confidently "James has grown up recently especially since Jake was born, he is no longer doing the casual dating thing. So it's perfect timing"

"You're sure?"

"Yes"

"Ok, if you're sure that it will work and that I won't make a fool of myself, I'll follow your plan wing men!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We arrive at Carlos's and Camille, Jo and I really get Logan. Carlos even helps, James must have warned him I was up to something. Just then Camille turns to me "Katie, I never asked how was the class?"

"Ask James?" I turn to him and smile.

"James?" Camille turns to look at him.

"Yeah, he got to watch from the juice bar?"

"Reaally, so James how was the view?"

He then makes a dash inside and I see he's blushing. I fill Jo in on the details of the class and just as I finish, James reappears at the kitchen door. Kendall starts to grill him and he calls me his girlfriend. _His girlfriend. _I try to keep cool. I turn to Jo and Camille "Did he just call me his girlfriend?" I whisper.

"Yes he did Katie, so go flirt" Camille whispers back.

I walk over to get some food and he is right by my side, asking me about my conversation with Jo and Camille. I am so tempted to give in and tell him what I'm up to but a bigger part of me is having fun. So I do as Camille suggests and keep up the flirting. After we've eaten, I begin to feel restless. Turning to Carlos I say "Can we have some music, please"

"Sure Katie what would you like to hear?"

"How about some Timberland" I say staring at James as I speak.

He begins to blush profusely. I ask if he is all right and the next thing I know is he is running away. I look worryingly at Camille and Jo. They start to laugh.

"He's got it bad Katie" Camille says to me.

"Most definitely" Jo agrees.

"What are you talking about" Kendall asks.

"Never you mind big brother" I tell him smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

**Following Morning - James POV**

**To: James (mobile)**

**From: Kendall (mobile) Hey dude, how you feeling this morning?**

**To: Kendall (mobile)**

**From: James (mobile) Fine, why?**

**To: James (mobile)**

**From: Kendall (mobile) Cause you left the BBQ early last night!**

I drop my phone on the floor, facepalm! I forgot I'd run out of the BBQ_. Katie, it's was because of Katie, sexy, flirty Katie! When did this happen? When did I start thinking of Katie like this? Shit Kendall! _I pick the phone up from the floor.

**To: Kendall (mobile)**

**From: James (mobile) Oh yeah, I'm feeling better this morning, was feeling dizzy but the sleep did me good.**

Sleep! Ha! It took forever to drift off and then my dreams were full of her.

**To: James (mobile)**

**From: Kendall (mobile) Cool, pick you up in 30.**

I glance at my watch it's 7.30, we'd agreed to do a half day in the studio, to finish the harmonies on our new track before Gustavo came back from the RCM CBT Globalnet Sanyoid board meeting in Japan.

**To: Kendall (mobile)**

**From: James (mobile) Ok, see you then.**

I get up, shower and get dressed - red tee, dark jeans and black boots. I gulp down a large cup of coffee, caffeine was the only way I'd make it through this day. There's a knock on the door. I get a travel mug and fill that with coffee.

"Hey Kendall" I answer the door grabbing my hoodie.

"Hey James, you ready? We are all going in Logan's car. He's waiting at the corner, so come on"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Next Morning - Katie POV**

"Katie"

"mmmmm"

"Katie, are you getting up today?"

I grab my phone and it's 11.30, wow I never sleep this late. It's James's fault, I spent half the night tossing and turning. _What if Camille and Jo are wrong? What if I'm just making a fool of myself?_

"Katie?!" Mom yells again.

"I'm up, I'm up" I shout back.

"Good because I have to leave in fifteen minutes to meet Miles"

"I'll be down in five" I get up, slip on a tee-shirt dress and tie my hair back into a ponytail. I quickly brush my teeth and make my way down stairs.

"Morning mom" I say kissing her cheek.

"Morning Katie" she smiles, answering me back.

"Morning auntie Kay" Jake calls from his high chair.

"Morning Jakie" I smile, ruffling his hair.

"Katie, Jo will be here to collect Jake at 12.00" she tells me as she hands me a bowl of Raisin Bran Crunch and a glass of cranberry juice - she's on a health kick "I'm heading to brunch with Miles and then we are attending the new Gallery Phi opening followed by dinner. So I probably won't see you until tomorrow" She grabs her purse, kisses Jake on the forehead, hugs me "Jake be good for auntie Kay and mama will be here to collect you soon"

"I's will, I's promise grandma"

"Good boy, love you" she blows us kisses as she walks out the door.

"So Jake what will we do until mama arrives?" I ask him.

"Toons"

"Which one?" I laugh knowing the answer is going to be Spongebob.

"Spongebob!" he shouts.

"Ok, let's go" I take him from his chair and bring him to the couch and put on the tv. Sitting down next to him, I finish my cereal and become engrossed in Spongebob and Patrick's latest adventure. The doorbell rings.

"Mama?" Jake says looking at me.

"I'll go and find out, you stay here" I tell him.

I answer the door and find Jo standing there but before I get to say anything I'm almost knocked down by a fair-haired munchkin.

"MAMA!" he wraps his arms around her legs.

"Hey baby" she picks him up and gives him a kiss "did you have fun with grandma and auntie Kay?"

"Yeah, we are watching Spongebob" he says trying to jump down from her arms.

Jo let's him go and he runs back to the tv. Jo looks at me "Guess Spongebob rules. How are you this morning?"

I bite my lip "mmmmm, not sure"

"Why?"

"James" I sigh, walking in to the kitchen "Want a coffee?"

She looks at me "Yes to the coffee and as for James, stop worrying. I watched him last night and he couldn't take his eyes from you" she rests her hand on my shoulder.

"So what now?" I ask her.

"Camille"

"Camille?" I look at her questioningly.

"We'll ring Camille. Unlike you and the guys I'm no good at planning or plotting but Camille is"

"Ok, let's call her" I take my phone out and dial.

After a couple of rings, Camille answers "What's up, buttercup?"

"Hey Camille" I say laughing "you're on speaker with me and Jo"

"Hey-Lo Jo"

"Hey Cam"

"So what can I do for you guys?" She asks.

"We need a plan" I say hesitantly.

"A James plan, I'm guessing"

"Yeah"

"Good, cause I have one"

"You do?" I try not to sound too surprised.

"Of course I do, I always have a plan"

"So, spill" Jo says.

"No fun! You'll have to work it out with some clues! First one - Paris Hilton"

"Huh?" I stare at the phone.

"Second one - Jessica Simpson" Jo looks blankly at me.

"And last one, the giveaway - Carly Rae Jepsen"

"Still don't get it" I say just as Jo shouts "Car Wash!"

"Ding, ding! Cuddly Toy for Mrs. Knight!" Camille laughs.

"Jo can you telll her as I have an audition in ten"

"No probs and thanks Cam" She says hanging up.

"Katie I'm just going to check Jake and then I'll fill you in"

She returns a couple on minutes later with a contented smile on her face "he's napping" she checks her watch.

"Ok, it's 12.25, the guys are due back at 1.00 so we don't have much time"

"Time for what? I still don't get it" I say to her.

"Katie, think! The Carl's Jr ad with Paris Hilton, These Boots are Made for Walking video starring Jessica Simpson and Carly Rae Jepsen's Call me Maybe video. What do they have in common?"

"Car washing" Camille's plan suddenly dawns on me "I'm not washing my car in a bikini. Can't anyway, it's in the shop, it died yesterday remember"

"I know Katie, you are going to wash James's truck as a thank you for giving you a lift yesterday"

"I can't go over in a bikini and start washing his truck" I said horrified at the suggestion.

"You're right, you can't and I wouldn't let you but you use James's pool all the time right?"

"Yeah, his is the best, yours is too shallow cause of Jake and Logan hovers like an overprotective lifeguard and Carlos is forever doing cannonballs. So the only one I can actually swim in is James's"

"Well put on that red bikini you bought last week, with a white tank and cut offs, pack your usual swim bag with a change and towels and head to James's. But instead of swimming, you are going to wash his truck"

"But what if it's not there?" I ask her.

"It is, the guys went to the studio in Logan's car this morning" she answers "But you need to get changed now as they are due back soon"

"What if James asks what I'm doing?"

"As I said, you were going for a swim, hence the bag and noticed his truck and as thanks for the ride yesterday you decided to wash it for him" she states matter of factly.

"And you say you're no good at plans" I smile at her "I think my big brother has had a bigger influence on you then you realise"

"Go get changed" she laughs "I'll wake Jake and we'll be on our way"

"Ok" I run upstairs to change and quickly pack a bag, five minutes later we are leaving the house. I nervously glance at James's and at her. She squeezes my shoulder and whispers "Go get him"

Dropping my bag on his porch steps, I make my way into the garage and get the spare keys hidden in a paint pot. I move his truck into the drive-way. Filling a bucket with soap and water and grabbing a sponge, I start to wash his truck. It's quite therapeutic and I zone out. Next thing I hear "Katie?"

I turn to see James standing there, a look I've never seen before flashes in his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Katie POV**

"Katie?" he says again sounding breathless "W-w-w-what are you doing?"

"Washing your truck, duh?" I say trying to sounding casual, _what was that look? what was it? _

"Why?" he asks me.

"Well, I was coming over to swim" nodding to my bag on the porch "and I spotted your truck in the garage, so I thought I'd thank you for yesterday by washing it. "

"You don't need to thank me, I'd didn't do anything really"

"You did, you collected me from the gym, let me drive your truck and even played along with the Logan prank. Now shoo" I wave him off "I have to dry off the truck"

"Stop"

_Oh no, is he mad at me? I know he usually gets his truck clean at Buffs, what if I've annoyed him? Why am I panicking about this? I don't want him upset or mad at me. _I just look at him.

"Sorry I didn't mean to sound harsh, please stop, you don't need to clean my truck. Go have your swim and I'll finish off here" he says taking the sponge from my hand.

"But James" I whine.

"No buts Katie, please go or I'll feel guilty about you doing manual labour" he kisses my forehead and spins me away from the truck and towards the porch.

I'm so glad he spins me away, I'm blushing; blushing cause he kissed me on the forehead. I grab my bag and make my way to the pool. I glance back to see him looking at me, he turns away as I catch him. I drop my bag beside the lounge chairs and strip off my tee and shorts, I kick my shoes off and dive into the pool. The water is freezing which always me feel alive especially on hot days like today. I start to do lengths of the pool trying not to think about anything except my strokes and after a while, that look James had, pops back into my head. And then it dawns on me, that look is the same look Camille gets in her eyes just before she tackles Logan. I hop out of the pool and nearly kill myself trying to get to my phone. I dial after what seems like forever, she answers.

"Camille"

"Hey honey bunny, how's it going? How's the plan? Or are you calling about my audition? It didn't go well. Guess I shouldn't have tried out for a Bollywood lead role" she laughs.

"Cami, don't have time to talk, I have just a quick question" I say trying to sound calm.

"Oh, ok, what's the question Katie?"

"The look" I hesitate "the look you give Logan before you tackle him, how would you describe it?"

"Describe it?" she asks sounding confused.

"mmmmmmm, maybe not describe it, maybe I mean how do you feel before you tackle him. What goes through your mind, what are you thinking?"

"Oh, that's easy" she sighs as if she is imaging tackling Logan now "Love, lust, need, want, desire. Why Katie?"

"N-n-n-n-no reason!"

"Katie! Come on tell me"

"It's nothing, anyway have to go, getting cold stand here in my bikini. Talk to you later, bye!" I hang up not wanting to lie to her but not wanting to tell her the reason behind the question either.

I drop my phone on to the chair, grab a towel and look up to see James standing at the window. I smile at him, he opens the window "Want to come in for a snack when your dressed?"

"Of course just give me a couple of minutes"

"Ok" he closes the window, turns and walks back into the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**James POV**

"Ok, this is it" Logan says.

"Logan, you've saying that since about 10.00 and it's not 12.15" Kendall says looking at watch.

"Kendall, it has to be it, as we have to leave it in fifteen minutes and we need to have this recorded for Gustavo by the time he arrives back"

"We could always stay a bit longer" I suggest.

"No way!" Carlos yells "we've been here since 8.00 and if I have to sing _Forget about your day, under the milky way, _one more time, I think I may scream!"

"You're screaming now!" Kendall yells at him "and James we can't stay longer, I'm taking my family to Disneyland. Logan and Camille are going to Napa Valley this weekend and Carlos has decided to go see his Dad while Jennifer is away. So let's do this"

I nod and we lay down the track and Logan was right it was it. The final version was perfect, fingers crossed Gustavo agrees. We lock up and make our way back to our houses.

"Enjoy you weekend guys" I wave to them as I make my way up my drive way.

"You too" the yelled back.

I turn to see Katie, dressed in...well not very much, washing my truck. She looks like she should be taking part in a spring break wet tee-shirt competition. _She'd win! Yesterday's gym class was nothing on this! She is beyond sexy! She's beautiful and I want her, I want her._

"Katie?" I manage to say.

She glances at me with a questioning look in her big brown eyes. She takes my breath away.

"Katie, w-w-w-what are you doing?" I manage to stutter.

Washing your truck, duh?" she answers as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?"

"Well, I was coming over to swim and I spotted your truck in the garage, so I thought I'd thank you for yesterday by washing it. "

"You don't need to thank me, I'd didn't do anything really"

"You did, you collected me from the gym, let me drive your truck and even played along with the Logan prank. Now shoo, I have to dry off the truck and wax it"

"Stop" I say bluntly and she looks hurt at my tone "Sorry I didn't mean to sound harsh, please stop, you don't need to clean my truck. Go have your swim and I'll finish off here"

"But James" she whines.

"No buts Katie, please go or I'll feel guilty about you doing manual labour" I kiss her forehead and spin her away from me, I am tempted to smack her on the butt as she walks off.

_Where are these thoughts coming from? Is it that I haven't 'dated' in a while? _She turns and looks at me, I quickly look away but as I do it hits me _I don't just want Katie, I want to be with her all the time, I always have. This physical attraction might be new but the wanting to be in her company, isn't. What's happening, what does this mean? _I need to talk to someone, not Kendall he'll freak if he finds out it's about Katie, not Jo cause she might tell Kendall. Carlos will just suggest some crazy stunt, Jennifer doesn't really know Katie that well and Logan will go on about recent data so that leaves Camille. I quickly dry my truck and make my way into my house while dialling Camille.

"Talk or Walk" she answers as only she can.

"Hey Camille, I have a question but before I ask you have to promise not to crossexamine me or tell Logan"

"Ok"

"Ok? Just like that, are you ok Camille?" I'm shocked with her response.

"James, you rang me and you sound serious so I promise but the next time we meet, you are being grilled!"

"Ok, that sounds more like you" I laugh, nervously I continue "How, mmmmm, h-h-h-h-how did you know you loved Logan?"

"Well there's the physical attraction but it's not just wanting him, it's wanting to be with him, it's wanting to be in his company all of the time" she pauses "does that answer your question?"

I look out the window and see Katie swimming in my pool and then I hear "James, James are you still there? Did I answer your question ok?"

"I'm still here" Katie leaps out of the pool "But I have to go now and thanks for your help, bye"

Katie runs to her bag and takes out her phone and starts dialling. After a couple of minutes of what seems to be deep conversation she drops her phone and grabs her towel and looks up at me, smiling.

"Want to come in for a snack when your dressed?" I ask her, knowing she is always straving after swimming.

"Of course just give me a couple of minutes" she calls back.

"Ok" I answer, now I just have to figure out how to tell her how I feel and hope she feels the same.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Camille POV**

_Well it seems the car wash plan seems to be working, judging by my last two phone calls._


	7. Chapter 7

**KATIE POV**

I walk to the cabana and quickly change out of my bikini and into a t-shirt dress, putting my towel and wet clothes into my bag, I make my way into James's kitchen.

"Hey" I say to him as I tie my hair up.

"Hey" he smiles "for you my lady" he points to the table with a flourish.

"James, I know I get hungry after a swim but this is a bit too much" I laugh looking at the table which is laden with fruits - slices of watermelon, bananas, oranges, strawberries, blueberries and apples and muffins, bagels with cream cheese, cookies, cupcakes, juices and milk.

"Well, I've been at the studio all morning and it is lunch time so I thought we could eat together" he says handing me a plate "and I really didn't do anything this was all in my fridge"

"You had Teddy Grahams and Chips Ahoy in your fridge?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Ha ha, no they were in Jake's treat drawer" he laughs.

"I thought I was the only one that kept treats for Jake" I pour myself an orange juice.

"We all do" he replies "except Logan, he keeps fruit"

"But I bet Camille keeps treats in her bag, Jake always looks for it when we are with them"

"You're right and that kid is so smart. He must take after his aunt"

"James you say the sweetest things" I say, touching his arm.

"I say only the truth. Now let's eat, I'm hungry"

Just as I take my seat my phone vibrates. **"Katie, Miles has surprized me with a weekend in Big Sur. So I'll be home on Monday. Have a good weekend and behave. Love Mom"**

**Have fun **I send back

"Katie, are you ok?" James asks me.

"Yeah" I reply "Why?"

"You just looked a bit sad reading that message"

"Not sad, just a bit disappointed everyone is away this weekend and I thought me and my mom could have a girly weekend as we haven't had much time together recently. But the message was from her, Miles is taking her to Big Sur as a surprize. And I can't even go to visit my friend Maddie as she with her dad in Santa Barbara and I can't" I stop, realising I sound like a bratty child and that's not going to help with my James mission.

"You can't what?" he looks at me.

"And I can't go anywhere either as my car is still in the shop" I answer taking a bite out of large strawberry.

"Well, if you want get away from here, you can have my car or we can hang out if you want" he continues quietly, practically mumbling into his bagel.

I stare at him, not sure I've heard him correctly "You, h-h-h-hang out with me?"

"Yeah, only if you want and as I've said you can have my car" he blushes as his rubs the back of his neck.

"Thanks for the offer but" he looks at me disappointed "I'll turn down the car and accept the one to hang out, as long as you're sure I'm not cramping your style"

"Excellent" he beams "and as for cramping my style, have you looked in a mirror, it isn't possible that you could cramp anyone's style!"

"James" I blush "I mean it, I'm not ruining your weekend plans or dates or anything?"

"No Katie, I have no plans or dates or anything"

"So how are you going to entertain me?" I ask sounding as innocent as possible while running my tongue over my top lip. _If I am going to spend the weekend hanging out with him, I am going to do what my wing men suggested and flirt!_

"H-h-how about dinner and a movie tonight" he says sounding nervous "and tomorrow mmmmmm that will be a surprize"

"So for this surprize what do I need to pack?"

"Pack?" he looks at me questioningly.

"Yeah pack, if we are watching the movie here and going out tomorrow then it makes sense for me to stay over, right? Or do you want to come over to my house?" I answer, smiling sweetly.

"We'll watch the movie here as I have the big screen in my media room and you are right about staying over too. As for tomorrow just pack jeans and a shirt and bring comfortable shoes"

"Excellent, I'll go have a shower and pack as soon as I've finished this" I say taking a bite out of a vanilla cupcake.

"Katie, you have frosting on your lip"

I lick my lips knowing exactly where the frosting was but purposely avoiding it "Did I get it?"

"N-n-n-no" he answers his breath catching in his throat. He reaches over and placing his hand on my cheek and with his thumb he removes the frosting and just before he takes his hand away I use my tongue to lick the frosting from his thumb.

"mmmmm I just love frosting" I pop the last piece of cupcake into my mouth "guess I'll go and pack now and I'll see you in an hour or so. Bye James"

"Bye Katie" he manages to whisper as I walk out the door with a smile on my face.


	8. Chapter 8

**JAMES POV**

"Bye Katie" I sit there looking at my hands, my thumb in particular.

_Does she know what she is doing to me, does she know how incredibly sexy that one action was or was she just teasing me like she always does? Argghhhh! Two days ago she was just Kendall's little sister, well, not just Kendall's little sister, she was Katie my friend, the one I could turn to, the one that always helps me with Carlos's dates, modelling contracts, setting me free from dog cages and in countless other ways. And now she is KATIE 'the one'. Ok I needed to get it together, I have the weekend to figure out if she's just teasing or if I have a chance._

I look at my watch and realise that it's been 20 minutes since she left so I clear the table, put the leftovers back into my fridge and load the dishwasher. In the guest room I make up the bed for Katie, leaving a Hershey Kiss on the pillow. I change the sheets on my bed, _wishful thinking. _I change, putting on sweats and a fitted tee, much more comfortable for curling up on the couch. I grab a fleece blanket, glasses, sodas and bring them to the media room, I'll make popcorn when she comes back. I glance at my watch it's a little after four, she should be back by now and as if by magic the door bell rings.

"Hi" she smiles at me.

"Hi" I answer standing aside so she can make her way in.

"Sorry, I took longer than expected" she continues as she drops her bag in the hallway "got a phone call from the garage, apparently there is a problem with my timing belt and it needs has to replaced. They don't have one in stock so it will take a few days. Even after the mechanic explain it to me I still have no idea what it is or does"

"Well, it's used to" I start.

Her hand goes up to signal me to stop "Don't tell me" she laughs "I've heard enough about it for one day, I'll just take my bag upstairs"

"Ok, you are in the room next to mine"

I go into the kitchen and put the popcorn in the microwave.

"So have you decided on what we're watching?"

"Nope" she answer as she returns and starts to put her hair back into a braid.

"Ok, quicker fire round" I say as I pour the popped corn into a bowl and start toward the media room.

"Huh?"

"I ask you a question like black or white and you respond with one and it should lead us to a movie"

"Ok"

"Thiller or Comedy"

"Comedy"

"Action or Romance"

"Romance"

"Comedy or Romance"

"Both"

"Katie!"

"You can have rom-com" she answers looking at me with her big brown eyes.

"Ok" _I'm a_ _sucker for those brown eyes! "_Classic or Modern"

"Classic"

"Musical, yes or no"

"No"

"Monroe or Hepburn"

"Well, I know gentlemen prefer blondes but I'm a brunette so Hepburn"

"Well I'm not a gentleman" she blushes "Roman Holiday or Charade"

"Roman Holiday"

"Sabrina or Breakfast at Tiffany's"

"Sabrina"

"Roman Holiday or Sabrina"

"Sabrina"

"Guess we're watching Sabrina, take a seat and I'll set it up" handing her the popcorn, I load the movie from my home entertainment system, it usually surprises people to know I am such a moviephile. I had a lot of free time when guys decided to get married so I took a cinema and media studies course at UCLA. I take a seat beside Katie as the movie begins.

"It's a black and white movie, hope you don't mind" I tell her as I reach into the bowl and take some popcorn.

"I know" she replies.

I look at her "It's one of my favourite movies, I used to feel like Sabrina when I was younger watching you guys and your parties and I was stuck in 2J"

"You'd watch?"

"How could I not, the Hollywood Party Kings of Hollywood always knew how to throw a good party from what I could see" she laughs "now shhh, I want to watch the movie" she grabs the blanket and pulls it over herself, holding it out for me to join her under it. I take the popcorn bowl from her and place it on the table before I get under the blanket with her. I go to reach for the bowl.

"You can leave it there I'm not really that hungry" she says as she snuggles into me, automatically I put my arm around her so that she can lean her head against my chest. Towards the end of the movie I look down and notice that Katie's eyes have started to close and she is beginning to drift off, I cuddle into her and I start to do the same, still feeling tired from the lack of sleep the night before.

A while later I feel her start to stir "James" she whispers "What time is it?"

"mmmmmm" not fully awake "It's 9.45"

"Oops, sorry I fell asleep on you. You've probably had better Friday evenings" she sits up and stretches.

"No, this is the best Friday evening I can think of but"

"But" she worriedly looks at me.

"But I'm hungry, lunch seems like a lifetime ago"

"I could eat" she beams.

"It's a bit late to go out for dinner, is it ok with you if we just order in?"

"Fine with me"

"What would you like?"

"How about dim sum?"

"Good idea" I reach for my phone.

"I'm going to change as we don't have to go out for dinner" she gets out from under the blanket and makes her way upstairs. It instantly feels cold and empty on the couch without her, _how am I going to feel when she goes home on Sunday_.

"Hello, Dim Sum House" I place our order with the restaurant and they tell me it will be with me in under 30 minutes. I bring the bowl with the remaining popcorn back into the kitchen just as Katie is coming down the stairs. She stops me in my tracks, she is wearing an old hockey jerseys, one of mine and just the jersey from the looks of it.

"James are you ok, you look like you're in shock, have you seen a ghost or something?" she asks biting her lip.

"Is that, is that" I stutter "Is that jersey all you're wearing are you not going to get cold?"

"I'm wearing boy shorts too" she lifts the bottom of the jersey up to flash me.

I turn and run into the kitchen and grab the counter to stop me from falling over in a faint "Ok" I manage to yell "I'll get some drinks and be back in a second" still trying to catch my breath._ Please let her not just be teasing me I don't think I could take it. First things first I have to stop running away from her, last night at Carlos's and now. _

I fill two wine glasses with ice, adding Prosecco and cranberry juice. I know Katie isn't legally old enough to drink but her mom and Kendall allow her to have a glass of Champagne at album launches and weddings so I didn't really see the harm but I do put extra cranberry juice into her drink. Taking the drinks in to the media room I find her sitting cross-legged on the blanket on the floor.

"I thought we could have a kinda picnic" she smiles, taking the drink I hand her.

"Good idea" I sit down beside her "Cheers"

"Cheers" she takes a sip "mmmmm this is good, what is it?"

"Prosecco and cranberry, don't tell Kendall I gave you alcohol, he'll kill me" I answer.

"This weekend can be like Vegas" she smirks as she takes another sip "instead of what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, it can be what happens in James's stays in James's"

I nearly choke on my drink, just then the doorbell rings "Foods here". I answer the door, pay for the food. I return and join her on the blanket. Handing her the boxes she starts to open them "Jamie, you got all my favourites"

"How could I not, I remember the last time there was dim sum" I start to laugh "You made Kendall drive back to the restaurant and get you pot stickers because he forgot, by the time he arrived back the rest of the food was gone, you wouldn't share yours so he ended up eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich"

"That wasn't my fault! I reminded him before he left to get pot stickers and I can't help it if Carlos has the appetite of a blue whale. Anyway the pot stickers from Dim Sum House are amazing" she bites into one and holds the rest to my mouth "taste" she licks her lips "see, sooooo good" _Woah, that was pure food porn._

After we've eaten our weight in dim sum (I ordered with Carlos in mind) and finished the Prosecco, we lie back on the blanket.

"So James what are you going to do with me tomorrow?" she asks.

"It's a surprize"

"But I don't like surprises" she says sitting up.

"I'm not telling" I sit up too.

"Please tell me" she pouts,

"You can pout all you want, still not telling"

"Please Jamie" as she gets more doe-eyed.

"No"

"Please" she says as she runs her finger down my chest.

"N-n-n-n-o"

"Please Jamie" she leans in a whispers into my ear.

"O-o-ok, one clue" I mutter "Rebel without a Cause"

"Huh?" she looks blankly at me.

"Now I'm going to bed before I end up telling you, your surprize!" I stand up.

"What does that even mean, Rebel without a Cause" she looks up at me pleadingly.

"You'll see tomorrow, now bed"

"Fine!" she sticks her tongue out at me.

I laugh, knowing if she was mad I'd get more than that "I promise you'll love the surprize" holding out my hand to help her up.

She takes it and smiles "Ok"

She then stands on her tiptoes and kisses me lightly on the lips and then whispers "the Hershey Kiss on my pillow was sweet Jamie but I prefer the real thing! Night".

And this time she's the one that runs off.


	9. Chapter 9

**KATIE POV**

I run after kissing him. _I just kissed James! I just kissed James! A proper kiss on the lips but not proper enough, no tongue action but it's a start right!? _I brush my teeth, change and get into bed, smiling. I did what Camille and Jo suggested and flirted all day long and he didn't object or reject, in fact he flirted back - that 'not a gentleman' comment! I snuggle into bed and as soon as my head hits the pillow I'm asleep.

Next morning I wake up to gentle knock on the bedroom door.

"Katie? Katie are you awake?"

"Mmmm, yes" I answer stretching

"Good, are you decent?" he asks, poking his head around the door.

"Depends on what you mean by decent" I answer throwing back by blanket to reveal what I'm wearing "Does this meet with your approval?"

He laughs while blushing slightly "I could hardly object to a BTR tee, now could I? Here you go" he says as he walks in a hands me a tray.

"What's this?"

"Breakfast in bed, of course"

"Breakfast in bed? Really? You're spoiling me"

"It's nothing. Now eat up, we have to go soon"

"Where are we going?" I ask hoping he'd forget it was a surprize.

"Katie, we had this yesterday, it's a surprize" he turns to walk out the door "Oh don't forget to wear comfortable shoes"

"Huh?" But he is gone without answering. _Comfortable shoes, does that mean lots of walking? Not my kind of thing!_

Glancing at my watch I notice it's only 8.15, obviously he was up early as my tray is laden with food. Toast, fruit, a Denver omelette and orange juice. I quickly eat most of the food and then I get up, brush my teeth, shower and dress. Remembering what James said, I put on jeans and a tee but remembering my mission they are skinny jeans which show off the curves I have (not many as I am very petite) and the tee shows a hint of cleavage. I slip on a pair of Converse, grab the tray and my handbag and make my way down stairs.

Walking into the kitchen I find him sitting at the counter cup of coffee in one hand and a print out of what looks like a map or a floor plan in the other.

"Hey" I say leaving the tray down beside the sink.

"Hey" he answers, jumping up and quickly hiding the map thingy in his shirt pocket.

"What's that" I ask

"You'll see later, mmmm 8.45" he says looking at his watch "Perfect, let's go" he grabs his hoodie, cars keys and makes his way towards the door.

He stops suddenly and turns to me "I never said good morning" he leans down and kisses me lightly on the cheek "Good Morning Katie" and before I even react, he hands me his car keys "you're driving" and walks on.

"J-j-j-james" I managed to stutter "I don't know where we are going"

"Just take Ventura towards Glendale and I'll direct you from there" he sets the alarm and locks the front door.

I hop into the car, trying to keep calm and not think about the peck on the cheek. He hops in beside me and I have a brain wave "The zoo, we're going to the zoo, it's just off Ventura. Right?"

"Wrong!" he laughs "Now let's go"

After about 30 minutes driving "You need to turn on to Zoo drive and then Crystal Springs Drive" he tells me.

Again wracking my head I try to think where we might be headed "Dodgers Stadium? reservoir?" I look at him.

"No and No, you'll then need to turn right on to Los Feliz. And then right and right again" he directs me.

"The Observatory!"

"Correct"

"Ahh, that's explains Rebel without a Cause"

"It does, now keep an eye out for a parking spot as it can be busy here and I know you hate having to walk miles"

Luck must be with us because I find a spot just a 5 minute walk from the main door.

"We made good time" he says as he hands me the floor plan from his shirt pocket "it's only 10.15, that will give us time to get tickets for the show and have a look around before it starts"

"Show?"

"Yeah at 11.45 there's a show in the planetarium. There is an earlier one but it's for kids"

"Come on then" I grab my bag and hop out of the car "Wow, it's beautiful up here" I say looking around.

"Yeah, it really is. I wonder why I've never come up here before"

"You've never been here before?" I look at him questioningly.

"Nope"

"Me neither. Why now?" I ask as we reach the door.

"Well I wanted to take you somewhere that was just ours" he says quietly.

"Ours?"

"Yeah" he answers nervously rubbing his neck "I didn't want to take you somewhere that we've been with the guys or somewhere I've been with a-a-a-another girl" he mumbles "I want to take you somewhere that would be new for both of us"

"Why?" I ask confused.

"Mmmmmm, I guess I just wanted somewhere, like Kendall and Jo have with Palmwoods Park, a spot for us that meant something" he hesitates and changes the subject, grabbing my arm "Come on we have to get tickets and look around. What would you like to look at first?"

I follow him, not knowing what to say or how to respond. _He wanted a place for us? Like Kendall and Jo? What did that mean? He said us?! US?_

"Katie? Katie" he says as he puts the tickets in his back pocket.

"Sorry, I was in a world of my own" I look at the map "How about the milky way on the lower level?"

"Sounds like a plan" he smiles putting his hand in mine and squeezing.

Over the next hour or so we walk around looking at the exhibits, his hand never leaving mine.

There's an announcement "Then next show in the planetarium will start in 10 minutes"

"That's us" he tells me.

"Oh, ok I have to us the restroom before we go in" I tell him.

"Ok, I wait for you by the elevator"

I make my way into the ladies room and as I walk away from him I miss his hand in mine. It sounds stupid I know but it's true. I do what I need to do and go back outside. He is standing by the elevator, he is beautiful, I know that's not a phrase usually used for a man but he is beyond handsome, he's beautiful. Just then a redhead walks by totally checking him out, he doesn't seem to notice her. He looks over, spots me and smiles. I walk up and take his hand while glaring at the redhead. He spots this.

"What's the glare for?" he asks

"She was checking you out, like you were a piece of meat" I tell him, while throwing her another look.

"Easy tiger" he smirks "It happpens a bit you know, it's the famous thing"

"Well she can back off, remember this is our place"

He smiles, kissing the top of my head "I remember, now let's go watch the show"

We find seats and sit back and enjoy the show which is amazing. Afterwards we go outside and take photos of the James Dean statue, the Hollywood sign and the LA skyline.

"James this was a really great surprize"

"I'm glad you liked it and now part two?"

"Part two?"

"It's only 1.00 we have the rest of the day"

"Ok, so where are we heading?"

"Lunch"

"Where?"

"Santa Monica" he answers smiling.

"Woo hoo!" I yell running to the car.

He roars laughing at me as he hops in beside me and we drive. I don't really like the beach but Santa Monica has the pier.

"James I love Santa Monica Pier"

"I know"

"I know some people don't, it can be too busy but I love it!"

"I know"

"I love there burgers"

"I know"

"I love the ice-cream sodas"

"I know" he says laughing

"What are you laughing at?"

"You" I frown "Not it a bad way" he continues "you are like a kid on Christmas morning"

"It's just that I love the pier and we rarely get to go with everyone's work commitments and family stuff"

"That's why I thought it would be a good place for us to go"

"And they say Logan is the smart one, he's got nothing on you"

"Ahh Katie you say the sweetest things"

"I do but that's our secret, tell the others I'm sweet and there'll be trouble" I smile wave my fist at him.

"Your secrets safe with me" he smiles back.

We reach Santa Monica, park the car and head towards the pier. Me pratically running to get there. James buys me all my favourites, a veggie burger, root beer float and churros.

"James I am soooo stuffed, thank you but you didn't have to buy everything for me"

"I said I was going to surprize you today so spoiling you is part of that. Now come on"

"Where are we going?"

"Ferris Wheel"

"Really? Will it not take ages to get on, the weekends queues and all"

"Katie are you forgetting who I am" he tells me while doing his 'face fingers' "I have a guy"

"You sound like Carlos"

"Funny you should say that, the guy is Carlos's cousin Bobby"

We make our way up to the Ferris Wheel and just as we get there a tall Latino comes over to us.

"James"

"Hey Bobby" James hugs him

"Right on time, follow me and I'll get you on" he turns to me "you must be Katie, nice to meet you, finally"

"Huh?"

"James has told me a lot about you" he smiles looking at James who is glaring at him "And Carlos too" he quickly adds.

He opens the gondola, giving me a helping hand to get in. I just catch him whispering to James "Sorry dude, didn't mean to"

"It's ok" James tells him patting his back, not letting him finish.

"All set?"

"Yeah" we answer

"Enjoy the ride"

"Thanks Bobby" James tells him, putting his arm around my shoulder

The ferris wheel starts to move and the views over the pier, beach and Santa Monica are amazing. As we reach the top, the ferris wheel stops. James turns to me and whispers

"You know what we're supposed to do when stopped on the top of the ferris wheel don't you?"


	10. Chapter 10

**JAMES POV**

She slowly shakes her head.

"Close your eyes" I whisper.

She hesitates but complies. I lean in and lightly brush my lips against hers, it takes a second for her to realise what's happening but then she tenderly responds. As the ferris wheel starts to move again I pull away from her, feeling light-headed, dizzy and extremely happy - _all this from one little kiss!_

"James?" she says quietly.

"Yes, Katie"

"W-w-w-w-what just happened?"

"We kissed"

"Noticed that but"

"It's tradition" I cut her off not wanting to hear any ifs, ands or buts "plus I kinda owed you a response for your kiss last night" I smile at her.

She blushes and starts to giggle. We reach the bottom "Guess the ride is over, I just want to have a quick word with Bobby before we go to your final surprize"

"Huh? Final surprize?"

"I promised a day of surprises and then day not over yet" I smile at her.

"Right, go talk to Bobby and I'll head towards the car" she smiles as she turns on her heel.

I walk over to Bobby "Just wanted to say thanks again man"

"Hey no problem, sorry again for almost dropping you in it. Thought she knew you liked her"

"Haven't told her yet and no need to be sorry, it's my fault for waking you up at 7am looking for a favour" I laugh "Anyway where are the CDs you want me to sign for your girl"

He hands me three Big Time Rush CDs and the soundtrack from Levee (the small indie movie I starred in) "here you go dude"

I sign them and hand them back "Thanks again Bobby" patting his back "Talk soon, see you"

"See you James"

I head back to the car, catching up with Katie just as she reaches it.

"So where are we heading now, James?" She asks as she fastens her safety belt.

"Staples Center"

"Staples Center?"

"Yeah, Griffin has a box and it's not being used so"

"So...we're going to a game! Woo Hoo"

"Yeah, we are going to see Clippers"

"As I've said already Woo and Hoo"

"Head for parking lot 1 and we have reserved VIP parking"

"This just gets better" she says happily.

"Don't get too excited, I haven't arranged anything else cause I didn't know what you'd want to do for dinner" I tell her as we pull into the parking lot.

"What time is it? And what time does the game start?"

"It's 4.30 and the game starts at 5" I answer.

"Ok, I'm not really hungry, still full from my pier junk fest so if it's ok, can we get food after?"

"Your wish is my command" I tell her "but I do want to grab of soda or something but let's find out where we're sitting first" I take her hand.

"Good plan Batman!" she responds intertwining her fingers in mine.

We reach the box, leaving Katie to settle I head to get drinks "Can I get you something?"

"Yeah a bottle of water please"

I leave, arriving back just as the game starts "Here you go"

"Thanks"

The game was really close but the Clippers managed to win in the end, 102 to 98.

"Ok, one more surprize!"

"What? Wait! You said this was the last surprize"

"mmmmm, yeah it was supposed to be but I had an idea when getting our drinks" I tell her.

"Ok" she sighs mockingly "Where am I driving to now?"

"Volpe"

"Volpe, it's Saturday night will we even get a table?" she asks knowing how small our neighbourhood Italian is.

"Well, when I have my idea, I rang them and booked us one, cause I couldn't suggest it and disappoint you now could I?"

"Seriously, how come everyone thinks Logan is the smart one"

"Cause he is. He's book smart, I have other talents" I grin.

"Modesty being one of them" she grins back.

As we near our neighbourhood I check the time it's only 8.10 "Hey why don't you park at the house and we can quickly change, we have time. Table won't be ready until 8.45"

"Ok"

We pull into the drive way and lock the car in the garage before heading upstairs to change. I quickly strip off my combats and tee and spritz on some 'Cuda and change in to a pair of black jeans and classic white fitted shirt. Running a comb through my hair I make my way downstairs and wait for Katie. A few minutes later she walks into the room still wearing the skinny jeans from earlier (_which still cling to her every curve_) but she has changed into red cami top and heels and her hair is in a messy updo. Her brown eyes seem even bigger and then I realise she has put on make-up it's very natural but it makes her eyes stand out and her lips look even more kissable.

"Ready James?" she asks putting on her jacket.

"Y-y-y-yes" I manage to stutter out, grabbing my jacket.

We walk towards the restaurant hand in hand which seems natural now. I don't even know if I took her hand or she took mine. I just know that I like it, I more than like it, I love it, I love holding her hand.

"What are you smiling at?" she asks, just as we reach the restaurant.

"James, Katie" Marco the owner spots us before I have to respond "Welcome, Welcome"

"Hi Marco, how are you?"

"I'm good, tired but good, Sara isn't the best for sleeping" he laughs, leading us to our table "But I would swap her for all the tea in China" he pulls out the chair for Katie to sit and hands us menus "I'll sent Enzo over to take your order" and before we have a chance to respond he is gone, greeting someone else at the door "Steve, Lucy"

Katie laughs "I know this is a small neighbourhood place but I still don't know how he manages to remember everyone's name. I can't remember the last time I was here"

"I know, I think Jennifer's birthday was the last time I was here and that's what, six months ago?"

"I think I was here once after that" she frowns thinking "Oh that's it, Mom took me here for the 'meet Miles' lunch"

"Do you like Miles?" I ask but before she can answer Enzo arrives to take our order.

We agree to share an antipasto and Katie orders a Caesar Salad and I get the same with Chicken.

"And to drink?"

"I'll have a lemon Italian Soda" she says

"I'll have a glass of house Valpoicella"

"Excellent, I bring your drinks over straight away" he says taking our menus.

"So?"

"So?!" she looks blankly at me.

"Miles? Do you like him?"

"Oh, yeah I do, him seems like a good guy and he is mad about my Mom"

"But?" again she looks at me blankly "I sense a but coming"

"Not a but, but, ok maybe a but" she chuckles "it's my Mom he's mad about and the way they are spending all their time together I can see Mom moving in with him. Which leaves me" she hesitates "I don't know where, well that's not true, I'll have to move because I won't be able to afford the mortgage on my salary. I mean working part-time for Swagg PR won't cut it and I can't do any more hours until I finish my course." our drinks and antipatso arrive "Thanks" she says to Enzo.

I sit there not saying anything, not sure what to say, I have a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. I already know I'm going to miss her when she goes home on Sunday but if she leaves the block I'll only ever see her when she comes to visit Kendall, Jo and Jake.

"James, J-ames, earth to James" she says waving her hand in front of my face "Are you alright"

"W-w-what, oh, yeah, sorry. I think I can solve your living arrangement problem if your mom moves in with Miles. You can live with me. I have the room, we've lived together before in the Palmwoods so we know that won't be an issue. Don't worry I know how independent you are, so they're be rent but it won't be too much so you can keeping going to school. And the house you're in now can be changed into a Big Time Rush recording studio and office. The guys and I have always said we'd like our own recording studio and an office would be handy for planning videos, answering fan mail, shooting internet videos, song writing and Camille, Jo and Jennifer could probably use it too for learning scripts or rehearsing for auditions or roles." I blurt out without taking a breath, I have no idea where the idea came from I just know I can't let her leave.

"Wow, those are a lot of sentences" she says while biting into a tomato "Can I think about it? I mean I don't know if my mom and Miles are going to end up living together and then there's Kendall to think of and your girlfriend"

"Of course, take all the time you need " _woo hoo, she didn't say no! Wait, what?_ "Wait, what did you mean Kendall to think of and girlfriend?"

"You do remember I'm his little sister right? And you think he is not going to react if I move in with you?"

"I can handle Kendall, he's my best friend, don't worry it will be fine and girlfriend?" raising my eyebrow.

"Yeah girlfriend, I know you are not seeing anyone at the moment but I know you and you won't be single for long and what happens then? Not sure I would like my boyfriend living with some other chick"

"Katie" I say taking her hand in mine "Don't worry you're more important to me then some chick so there won't be an issue. Now you said you'll think about it so that's what you're going to do and in the meantime we are going to enjoy our dinner" with that the rest of our food arrives.

Our salads finished Enzo comes to clear "Can I get you anything else, dessert, coffee?"

I look over and see Katie stifle a yawn "No thanks, just the check"

"Ahhh" she whines just before he leaves.

"What?"

"I love the coconut gelato here" she murmurs.

"Ok but you are getting tired, how about we get it to go?"

"See again with the smarts"

I laugh and turn to Enzo "Can I get a cup of coconut gelato and a cup of almond to go, please"

"Certainly, I bring them over with the check"

Our bill arrives, I pay, leaving a large tip as getting a table at such short notice was amazing as was the food and serve. Putting on our jackets and taking our gelato we head home. Unfortunately eating gelato meant no hand holding. We reach the door and Katie is yawning again.

"Time for bed, I think Ms Knight"

"I'm such a light weight it's not even late, is it?" she says making her way upstairs.

"You've had a busy day so you're allow be tired" I answer following her.

"Guess you're right and I need my energy for tomorrow"

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes, tomorrow. You spoiled me today and I plan on returning the compliment tomorrow" she reaches her door, opens it and stops, turns back to me, stands on her tip-toes "I never said good night" she kisses my cheek "Good Night James"

And with that she is gone.


	11. Chapter 11

**KATIE POV**

I wake up really early the next morning with no plan of how I am going to repay James for his surprises from the day before. There is no way on earth I can spoil him as much as he spoiled me. _Think Katie! Don't know if I could live here, him sleeping in the room next to me and what if he brings a girl home that would kill me. ARGGGHHH! Not about that, think about today and surprizing James, worry about the living arrangements later!_

Then it hits me, it's Sunday traditional day for brunch so I get up, dress and make my way into the kitchen as quietly as possible as it's only six and I don't think he would appreciate being woken this early. I check to see everything I need is here and set to work. After a couple of hours, a still sleepy looking James wanders in.

"Hey" he says running his hands through his mussed up bed hair.

"Hey, you're up early" I smile.

"Yeah, I smelt something delicious and couldn't resist finding out what it was"

"It was supposed to be a brunch surprise" I laugh "but as it's still early guess it's a breakfast surprise. There are berry scones, banana bread, frittata, smoothies, the baked sweet potato hash will be ready in a couple of minutes and of course coffee"

"What? How?"

"I was awake early, guess that 'early to bed and early to rise' saying is true so I thought I'd make us brunch. I'm afraid I raided your fridge completely, while you eat I go to Whole Foods and get it restocked"

"Was early about five am because those scones and that banana bread look home-made and don't go, stay and eat with me please" he looks at me pleadingly.

"Not that early it was just after six and yes they are home-made" just then the oven timer dings "the sweet potato hash is done"

"Katie, please tell me you're eating with me cause a) I'll never be able to eat all this and b) it's no fun eating on your own"

"Ok, I stay"

"Excellent" he smiles and passes me a plate "What's in the smoothies?"

"The very pink ones are watermelon and apple and the orange one is orange and honey"

"Mmmmm, this is really good" he says taking a sip of the watermelon one.

"What is it with you guys and pink smoothies?" I laugh "Kendall is the same, given a choice, he'll always pick the pink one"

"We didn't really know what was in the blue smoothies in the Palmwoods" he tells me while putting frittata and potatoes on his plate "I mean, do you know any fruit that colour blue? And we all liked the pink ones so it's now just a habit. Want to eat outside?"

"Yeah outside would be good but" I hesitate as he walks towards the door.

"But?" he looks at me eyebrows raised.

"You never said good morning to me this morning" I pout hoping he'll kiss me.

He puts his plate and glass down on the counter, walks to me and taking me in his arms, he kisses me. Unlike our previous kisses this one isn't gentle and tender, this kiss is full of heat, lust, hunger and emotion. After a couple of moments he pulls away slowing and leaning his forehead on mine. "Good Morning Katie" he says breathlessly.

"Good Morning James" I answer equally breathless._ Oh wow!_

Not saying anything else he lets me go, he retrieves his plate and glass from the counter and heads outside. _I want to be in his arms again, I want him to kiss me_ _again, I_ _want him to more than kiss me_. Quickly I fill my plate and grab a smoothie and join him outside.

"Katie, this is amazing" he says, taking a bite of the frittata "So what are the plans for today Ms. Knight?"

"As we were out all day yesterday and I'll be going this afternoon, I thought we'd hang out here this morning and relax but, and no objections, a trip to Whole Foods for fridge refilling has to be done"

"But"

"No buts" I tell him "and after breakfast you can shower and meet me back here"

"Ok" he mutters trying to sound grumpy and failing while finishing his last piece of frittata.

"No sulking! Do you want a berry scone or banana bread with your coffee?" I say taking his plate and glass.

"Can I have both?" he smiles sweetly.

"Of course"

"Thanks Katie"

"My pleasure" I make my way inside, put the used dishes into the dishwasher and getting a tray I fill it will slices of banana bread, scones, butter, jam and coffee "Here you go" I set the tray down beside him on the lounger.

"Yum" He says while stuffing a piece on banana bread into his mouth.

"James, Jake isn't around you don't need to wolf it down before he grabs it"

"It's too good not to wolf down, Katie" he answers back while buttering a scone "This is so good" he says taking a large bite.

I giggle "Glad I put extras on the tray, otherwise I wouldn't get any" I grab a slice of banana bread and cup of coffee.

"Sorry but as I've said it's good"

"I'll take it as compliment and not you being greedy"

"Trust me it's a compliment and maybe a little greed on my part" he laughs finishing the last slice "Ok, I'm going to shower and I meet you back here in half an hour"

"Perfect" I answer, taking the tray inside but the rest of the dishes in the washer and turn it on. I put the leftovers in the fridge and run upstairs to my room to get my supplies.

He arrives back, hair still damp, cleanly shaved and dressed in tee and shorts.

"What are you wearing under your shorts?" I ask him bluntly.

"Huh?" he looks shocked as if he misheard me.

"What are you wearing under your shorts?" I repeat slowly.

"Swim trucks"

"Excellent, strip"

"W-w-w-what?" He blushes.

"Strip down to your swim trucks and lie face down on the lounger"

He slowly takes off his clothes and lies down. I cover his shorts with a towel and kneel on the ground beside him "This might be a little cold" I tell him as I pour some scented oil onto his back.

"Hhhsss"

"Sorry, I did warn you but it will warm up in a second" I tell him as I slowly start to massage the oil from the centre of his back and towards his shoulder.

"Mmmmmmm"

"Do you like that?" I say as I gently knead the oil into his shoulders.

"So good, so, so good" he mumbles "Katie, where did you learn to do this?"

"I took a class at the gym annex, now relax or you won't get the full benefit" I slowly start to move further down his back kneading as I go along.

"Mmmmmmm" he moans again sending shivers down my spine, I keep imagining if this how he sounds during sex. _Concentrate on the massage Katie._

I reach the hem of the towel and resisting temptation, I move down to his legs, I work them a little harder.

"Oh God" he groans.

"Good?" I ask him.

"You have no idea" he whispers.

Once I have finished with his legs, I move back up to his head and using very little oil I massage his neck, his head and his temples. I notice all the tension has left him and his breathing has slowed. _He's drifting off to sleep. _I decide to leave him to rest and go change into a bikini. I come back and he is still sleeping peacefully so I forgo diving into the pool as I don't want to wake him. Grabbing a book, I take the sunlounger beside him and start to read. After about an hour, he stirs.

"What time is it?" he asks looking at me and resting his head on his arms.

"Just after 10.30" I answer him looking up from the book "Did you sleep well?"

"I don't think I have ever slept so well, I don't think I've ever felt so relaxed going to sleep. I should hire you to come over every night"

"W-w-w-what?" I manage to stutter while blushing profusely.

"I-I-I-I just meant you are good at reliving tension"

"What?" I ask again this time with a smirk.

"I didn't mean it like that, I meant you are really, really good at giving massages" he says sitting up and grabbing his clothes "How come you decided to learn?"

"You got a discount on annex classes when you joined the gym for a year and as nothing else appeal to me, I took massage"

"I'm glad you did" he smiles "Do you want to go for a swim?" he says noticing my bikini.

"Not now" just then my phone vibrates, I check the message "Kendall's on his way back and he wants to know if I'll have lunch with him, Jo & Jake"

He looks sadly at me but his phone then vibrates "He's asked me too"

"So that's lunch sorted, guess we better go and do the grocery shopping before hand. I'll get changed and tell Kendall we'll join him for lunch"

"I have to get changed too, meet you at the car in 15"

"Sure" I run upstairs, change and pack my things away, with everyone coming back today I'll have to go back to mom's & mine even thought it feels more like home here. I grab my bag and head for the stairs just as James is coming out of his room. He looks at the bag questioningly.

"Mom's home today too" I say as way of explanation "I'm drop this over and meet you out front in 5" I run not wanting him to see I'm upset.

Ten minutes later we are in the car on our way to the store both of us not saying a word after a while he says "Katie is something wrong?"

"No, why?"

"You are very quiet and you are not being your usual passenger self. I mean you haven't told me how to drive once on this journey"

"I didn't want to undo all tension relieving good work I did with the massage now did I?" I laugh.

"As long as that's all it is and you're ok" he looks at me.

"Oh look we're here and there's a spot" I say changing the subject. We park and I leap out of the car and grab a cart "Come on"

We make our way into the store and start to shop.

"James, that's orange juice with pulp, you don't like orange juice with pulp"

"But you do"

"Huh?"

"Well if you do decide to live with me, I'll have to get used to the taste, won't I?" he says putting it into the cart "I know you have to see what happens with your mom and I know you still have to make up your mind. But as the boy scouts say 'Be prepare'." He kisses the top of my head and walks on to the water section. I follow him around the rest of the store in a daze and it's only when we reach the checkout I notice he has filled the cart with all my favourite foods even things he hates like almond butter and brie.

"That'll be $74.95" the cashier tells him but before he can get his wallet out, I hand her my card.

"Katie!"

"I say I was stocking the fridge and as you have bought everything for me I'm paying and thing of it as surprise three of four"

"What?" he says taking our shopping "No, I can manage the bags" he tells me as I try to grab one.

"Fine and yesterday you had four surprises for me, the observatory, the pier, the game and dinner. So far I've only responded with two, breakfast and massage" I say getting into the car "this is the third, so that leaves me with one more"

"Katie, you don't have to do anything else. You've done enough"

"Shhh, Diamond" I give him a look.

"Ok, ok. I know that look so I am not going to argue"

"Good, home James"

We arrive back just as Kendall pulls into his drive

"Hey big brother"

"Hey baby sister"

"Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah it was great, Jake had a blast, the place made him hyper. Thankfully he is napping now"

"What time do you want us to come over?"

"Us?" both eyebrows shoot up as only they can.

"Yeah me and James" I say pointing to the man taking groceries from his car.

"Oh, about half an hour"

"Excellent, do you want us to bring anything, there's some banana bread and scones left over from our breakfast"

"Your breakfast?"

"Why do you keeping repeating stuff I say, yeah there's homemade leftovers"

"I'm not repeating stuff, you say"

"You are"

"I'm not"

"You are"

"I'm not"

"Kendall, you'll wake Jake" Jo tells him as she gets out of the car "Good weekend Katie?" she asks me with a wink.

"You could say that" I smile back at her.

Just then James comes back out "Does Kendall want us to bring anything over?" he asks me.

"He never answered"

"Hey Kendall, are we to bring anything over?" James calls to him.

"We" he mutters "Did Katie make the food or do you?"

"Katie"

"Ok, bring it"

"Wait a minute what's wrong with my cooking?" James asks him.

"Nothing but have you tasted Katie's banana bread, it's the best"

"I can't argue with that especially when it's warm from the oven" he turns and heads back inside, I follow him ignoring the look Kendall is giving me and the big thumbs up from Jo.

We unpack the groceries and wrap the food to take over to Kendall's as we leave the house we spot Carlos getting out of his car.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Carlos, we're heading to Kendall & Jo's for lunch want to join us?" I ask him.

"Won't they mind?"

"Don't think so, it's nothing formal, they're only back and I've brought a bribe for Kendall" I say wiggling the foiled package.

"Ok, just give me one second" he runs into his house a comes back a moment later with a bottle of wine "It's a bribe for Jo, so we should be covered"

"Let's go then" James reaches down to my hand and automatically I take his and intertwine our fingers. Carlos looks and smiles at his friend but says nothing.

We knock on the door and Jo answers, she too spots our hands but before she says anything.

"Hey Jo, Carlos is with us hope you don't mind and he brought you a bribe" I say letting go of James's hand and pushing Carlos forward.

"Oh, yeah. Here Jo" he says handing her the wine.

"Thanks Carlos, you and James can head out to the back yard and give Kendall and Jake a hand with the grill while me and Katie will get the salads from the kitchen" she says dragging me by the arm before I can say anything.

"Ok spill"

"What?"

"Katie, don't play all coy with me, you were holding James's hand when you arrived, you kept saying to Kendall earlier us and we, he did the same, you cooked breakfast for him in his house. So spill, what happened since I saw you on Friday?"

Just then there's a knock on the door "Don't move Katie, this isn't finished"

"Hello Jo"

"Hi Logan, Camille, come in. Logan the guys are in the backyard why don't you join them and Camille do you want to help me and Katie in the kitchen?"

"Katie's here?" I can here Camille squeal.

"Oh yeah"

"Is there news?" she asks Jo.

"I was just trying to find that out when you arrived"

"What are we standing here for then, come on" with that they both burst into the kitchen.

"So?" Jo says looking at me.

"So, What?"

"Katie Knight don't play dumb with me. You just arrive here holding hands with James. What is going on?"

"She was holding his hand, progress" Camille giggles and claps her hands together.

"Well"

"Hold on, is this going to take a while?" Camille asks.

"Maybe, why?"

"Ok, one second" She grabs beers from the fridge, the salads and bread, marches outside "Me, Katie and Jo need some girl time and we do not want to be interrupted for any reason for at least half an hour, got that"

"Y-y-y-yes Camille" they all answer sounding fearful.

"Good, don't forget at least half an hour" she arrives back to us "Ok boys are sorted, so now Katie begin"

"Right on Friday, I didn't as you suggested and washed his truck, had a swim and we had lunch together. When we were eating my mom sent me a message saying she was spending the weekend with Miles. James noticed that I looked disappointed so he suggested we spend the weekend together."

"He suggested?" Jo looked at me.

"Yeah, so I agreed and I suggested that I stay over as it made better sense then going back and forth between our houses"

"Go Katie" Cami raised her hand for a high-five.

"So on Friday night we watched a movie and had dinner and I gave him a peck on the lips good night and ran." I paused blushing.

"Go on" they both said leaning forward.

"Yesterday morning he woke me with breakfast in bed and then spent the whole day spoiling me. He took me to Griffith Observatory, Santa Monica Pier, a Clippers game and dinner in Volpe"

"He's never taking any date to the Observatory" Jo tells me "And Santa Monica Pier is one of your favourite places"

"I know" I said quietly.

"The hand holding when did that start?"

"Yesterday. Walking around the observatory he held my hand, the same at the pier and on the way to dinner. So today it just feels the natural thing to do"

"Have you kissed since Friday night?" Camille asks me curiously.

"Yes" I blush again "A couple of times, on the ferris wheel and last night but again only pecks but this morning" I hesitate.

They look at me "This morning?"

"This morning, he kissed me again but it was different"

"How?"

"I d-d-d-don't how to explain. The earlier kisses were gentle, tender kisses but this mornings had more to it, more feeling, more passion. Aaarrghh I don't know" I run by fingers through my hair.

"How did you feel after this mornings kiss?" Jo asks me seriously.

"Breathless and like I wanted him to kiss me again and not stop"

"Katie, it sounds to me like the other kisses were testing the water and this morning's was the dam being opened. You have to be sure that you are ready for what's coming because I have a feeling you are about to be swept up by a tidal wave" Jo says putting her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm ready" I smile at her.

"I thought you might say that"

"I think our Kitty Kat might be a smitten kitten" Camille says, causing us to laugh.

"Ok let's go have lunch and Camille can tell us all about the wine country"

We join the guys outside and have lunch, Camille and Logan, Kendall and Jo and Carlos all fill us in on their weekends. Lunch becomes dinner and as the evening wares on my mom joins us.

"What time is it?" Jo asks noticing Jake is starting to get cranky.

"It's just 9" Logan tells her.

"Oh it's past his bedtime no wonder he's getting grumpy"

"I take him up" Kendall says picking up Jake from his mother's lap.

"We should head home too"Camille says yawning "It's been a long day"

"Yeah we should go too" My mom says.

"Us too" Carlos and James agree.

We all go our separate ways. We reach our house and I am about to go inside, when I realise I forgot to do something.

"Go on in mom. I have to do something" I tell her "I'll be back in no time"

"Ok honey, I'm going to bed now anyway as I have an earlier morning" she kisses my cheek "night"

"Night" I take my phone out and type a message **Front door 2 minutes**

I reach his door, just as he opens it. I grab his collar and pull him towards me and kiss him, he instantly responses and wrapping his arms around me and pulling me closer. I reach up a run my hands through his hair, he moves his hands down my back. I bite his lip, he moans and moves his hand under my shirt. I pull away.

"Katie, I'm sorry" he looks at me worriedly.

"Don't be" I tell him reaching down and taking his hands in mine "my mom is home and I told her I'd be back in a few minutes and" I bite my lip "I just wanted to say two things one was Good Night" I kiss him lightly on his lips "Good Night James and the other thing was Yes"

"Yes?"

"Yes I'll live with you"

"You will?"

"I will and look at that, it's surprize number 4"

"Katie"

"Yes James"

"Good Night to you to" he kisses me.

"How does 7.30 sound?" I ask him as I turn leave.

"7.30?"

"Yeah, is that to early to come over for a Good Morning?" I call back over my shoulder.

"You can come over as early as you want, if it's anything like the Good Night I won't care what time it is" he tells me, laughing as he closes his door.


	12. Chapter 12

**JAMES POV**

My phone vibrates, waking me, _it's 6.00am who is sending me messages at 6.00am!? _**Front Door 2 minutes.**

I leap out of bed, rinse my mouth with mouthwash and run to the door, opening just as she arrives.

"Sorry I woke you I know it's early" she says in a whisper "But I couldn't sleep"

"It's ok"

"Just wanted to say Good Morning" she stands on her tip toes a tilts her head to me, without a second thought I lean down and kiss her while wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her closer. Her hands instantly reach up around my neck, while her lips part allowing me access with my tongue. She then gently bites my lip causing me to moan. _This is too much_. I spin her around and push her against the door frame. She moves her hands to my hair and wraps a leg around my waist. _Now it's not enough_. I hesitantly move one hand under the back of her t-shirt while caressing her cheek with the other, she moans as I move my hand up her back.

"Sensitive?" I whisper in her ear, as I move my mouth to her neck.

"Mmmmm very"

"Where?" She moans again as my fingers brush her back "Here?" I gently run my fingers up and down her spine.

"J-j-j-j-james" she arches towards me as I reach the small of her back.

"Here, right?" my fingers lightly touch her skin, she moans again her hands tugging at my hair "Can not wait to see the reaction when I kiss you there" I barely manage to whisper to her as my mouth finds it way back to hers.

Just then there is a loud bang and we instantly spring apart.

"What was that?" she asks me as she straightens up and rearranges her tee.

"Not sure" I look around "I can't see anything or anyone that would have caused it"

Just then her phone buzzes "It's a text from Jo"

**Didn't mean to startle you, but banging the door was the only way to warn you that Kendall is up without drawing his attention. He'll be leaving to take Jake to the nanny in five minutes, thought you guys might want to move out of sight or he'll spot you.**

"The noise was Jo's early warning system" She tells me.

"What?"

"Kendall is leaving now to drop Jake to his nanny's so she wanted to warn us that we might be spotted so she slammed the door to get our attention"

"Oh, guess we should move inside"

"I can't, I've got work and I have to collect my car before hand but I'm only in till 12.00 and I have no classes this week, we could meet for lunch if you want"

"I can't do lunch" I run my hands through my hair feeling frustrated "we have a signing from 11 to 1 and then interviews till 4. How about dinner?"

"Perfect" she goes to leave.

"Katie"

"Yes James"

I pull her back to me "I never said Good Morning" I kiss her gently this time "Good Morning"

"It is" she whispers to me, turns and walks back to her house.

Just as she reaches the door, Kendall comes out of his house with Jake in his arms.

"Hey James, what are you doing up so early?"

"I heard a noise, a loud bang, it woke me"

"Ahh, that explains the bed head hair" he laughs "And sorry for waking you, that was Jo, she went to get Jake's jacket from the car earlier and the door wouldn't close properly, so she had to bang it" he puts Jake into his car seat.

"Oh ok" I start to make my way back inside.

"James"

"Yeah Kendall"

"Can we talk when I come back from leaving Jake to his nanny's?"

"Sure, what about?"

"Yesterday, you and Katie" I just stare at him "I be back in about forty minutes, I'll be over then"

"Oh" I gulp "I'll make coffee"

"Good see you later and James don't talk to Katie until we've spoken" he gets in and drives off.

I go inside, shower, shave and dress. I put on the coffee and go to get something to eat but I can't face food before I face Kendall. I start to pace up and down. I jump at the sound of the doorbell. I nervously go to answer it.

"Hey James"

"Carlos, Logan what are you guys doing here?"

"Kendall sent us a text and said we were all to meet here at 7.00" Logan tells me.

"Do you know what's going on?" Carlos asks me.

"N-n-n-not sure" I stutter "Want coffee, breakfast, juice?" I say trying to change the subject.

"Hey guys" Kendall says as he walks up behind them "I could eat and I need coffee" he continues obviously he heard me talking to Carlos and Logan.

"Come in, there's coffee made and help yourself to anything in the fridge" I say walking into the kitchen, I get cups and start pouring coffee.

"James, why do you have orange juice with pulp? And almond butter?" Carlos asks, his head stuck in my fridge "And brie? You hate brie?"

"The only person we know who likes brie is Katie" Logan says as he takes a seat grabbing a coffee "And she loves almond butter and OJ with pulp" he slowly continues "James why do you have all Katie's favourites in your fridge?"

Carlos closes the fridge takes his coffee and sits down beside Logan both of them looking at me and then at Kendall who is standing , leaning against the counter dangerously quiet.

"Is Katie here?" Carlos asks.

"No"

"Was she here?"

"Yes"

"Is she coming back?"

"Hopefully" I whisper.

"To live here?" he asks smirking at Logan.

"Hopefully?"

"Hopefully, as what James?" Kendall asks.

"Huh?"

"As a housemate? Sister? Or A.N Other?"

"A.N. Other"

"Ok, start talking" he says calmly, taking a seat at the table with the others.

"What?"

"James, it's pretty obvious something is going on, you have all her favourite foods, you kept saying 'us' and 'we' yesterday"

"And you were holding hands" Carlos helpfully adds, I glare at him.

Kendall looks at me eyebrows raised "and you were holding hands. So start talking"

"But before you do?" Logan says "Why are we here Kendall?"

"I thought James might be less nervous if it wasn't just me and him" he simply states.

"Good plan" Logan nods "Ok James start talking"

"Mmmmm" I take a gulp of coffee "You guys have all settled down and I started to feel like I wanted to do the same. I started to feel like I want someone of my own and then the other day when I collected Katie, I started to think"

"Wait" Kendall shouts "Are you using my baby sister cause you're lonely?"

"N-n-n-no, let me going on please" I beg him.

"Ok"

Logan and Carlos nod encouragingly at me.

"T-t-the other day when I collected Katie from the gym, I saw her differently and not just cause of the class she was taking but because I started to see her. Not Kendall's baby sister but as Katie my friend, the one" I hesitate "the one that is always there for me, the one I turn to when I need help and that sounds selfish and maybe it is, so this weekend I had a chance to be less selfish and to show her how I feel and to try to find out if she feels the same. So" again I paused.

"So you what? Come on man, stop hesitating and tell us" Carlos said.

"So when your mom decided to spent the weekend with Miles and rest of you were away I asked her to hang out with me. On Friday we watched a movie and on Saturday I made her breakfast in bed, took her to the observatory, Santa Monica Pier, a Clippers game and dinner. And on Sunday she returned the compliment by spoiling me and here we are now having this chat"

"A few questions James" Kendall says staring at me with his green eyes unreadable "Where did she sleep? What did you mean my hopefully live with you as A.N. Other and how do you feel about her?"

"She slept in the spare room but in the interest of full disclosure and total honesty" I hold up my hands "we have kissed. She thinks your mom is going to move in with Miles soon and if she does, Katie wouldn't be able to afford to live in the house they're in now, so I said she could live with me and we'd turn the house into a studio/office. I want her to live with me Kendall, not live in the same house but live with me cause I can't lose her, I love her. I think I always have"

"Oh" Carlos whispers.

"How does she feel?" Kendall asks me.

"I don't know, I haven't asked her but I haven't told her how I feel either" I rub the back of my neck "I didn't want to come on too strong but she did agree to live here if your mom moves in with Miles, that's a good sign, right?"

"I've never seen you so swag-less about a girl" Logan says.

"Swag-less isn't a word Logan" Carlos tells him knowledgeably.

"You know what I mean, he isn't a confident or cocky as he usually is with women"

"It's because she matters" I tell him.

"It is a good sign and don't worry James" Kendall tells me putting his hand on my shoulder "She is mad about you, she always has been" I look at him blankly "She's just is good at hiding things. She was nearly in tears when you were signed to Hawk and became Jamez, she told us it wasn't the same without you. She was more upset about that, then about losing 2J. And when you are jealous, oops sorry overprotective because of her boyfriends it weirdly makes her happy."

"It's true if Kendall cross examines her dates she goes mad, but if you do it, she hugs you" Logan tells me.

"They're right buddy" Carlos adds "Just tell her how you feel"

"Ok I tell her but Kendall I have a couple of questions of my own, first why aren't you killing me? and secondly why did you tell me not to tell Katie we were going to have this conversation?"

"Firstly I never get mad over who Katie dates, that has always been you! The only time I kinda freaked was that competition winner Bobby but that kid was weird and secondly if you told Katie we were going to talk she'd either insist on being here or eavesdropping and I wanted you to be able to speak honestly. So when are you going to properly talk to her about how you feel?"

"Not sure but we are having dinner tonight"

"Good there's no time like the present" Logan tells me standing up.

"Now we better get going, it takes a couple of hours to get to the place were we are doing the signing" he puts his cup in the sink and walks towards the door "Come on we can have breakfast on the way"

I grab my jacket and follow them to the door smiling. _Tonights the night I tell her how I feel and the guys think she feels the same, fingers crossed._


	13. Chapter 13

**KATIE POV**

I walk back to my house, walk is the wrong word, I float back to my house, kinda wishing Kendall/Jo hadn't interrupted my morning kiss. I open the door to meet my Mom coming downstairs.

"I heard a loud bang" she says looking at me strangely "You're up early and dress too, something going on?"

"Not sure what the noise was, went outside to check" I lie to her which I hate doing but too early in the morning for serious mom-daughter conversation "And I have to get to the garage to collect my car before work"

"Oh, ok. How are you getting to the garage?"

"Taxi , I suppose"

"Give me ten minutes to dress and I'll take you, I'm going that way anyway to meet Miles" she says making her way back upstairs.

"Thanks Mom, I'll make coffee to take with us"

I head to the kitchen, start the coffee machine and my phone buzzes.

**From: Jo (Mobile) Lunch?**

******From: Katie (Mobile) **Sure. 

******From: Jo (Mobile)** Excellent, 12.30 Coopage. 

**From: Katie (Mobile) See you then!**

I take two travel mugs and fill them with coffee as my mom walks in.

"So what are you plans for the days sweetie?" she asks taking the cup I hand her and getting her cars keys from the counter.

"Collect the car, work, lunch with Jo and mmmm" I bite my lip "dinnerwithJames" I mumble quickly.

"Dinner with James?" she looks at me "And you spent a bit of time with him over the weekend too, according to your brother last night"

"Yeah, well everyone else was busy this weekend and I had no car so"

"So you guys" she looks at me with eyebrow raised, Kendall obviously inherited that trait "hung out?"

"Yeah we did"

"Just hung out?"

"MOM"

"Don't Mom me, young lady, you're my daughter it's my job to ask" she says with a serious look in her eyes "and to worry about you"

"Mom" I hug her "there is nothing to tell or worry about"

"Ok" she nods "if there is you can tell me and for the record I think you and James would make a cute couple"

"MOM"

"What? I'm just saying"

"Come on, let's go. I'm going to be late"

"That's your way of saying this conversation is over I'm guessing" she laughs as we walk out the door.

"Correct" I laugh too.

The rest of the morning is boring and expensive. Who knew a car could cost so much and the PR was basically just sending press releases to news stations or websites. Thankfully my placement in Swagg PR finished at the end of the week and then I had a month free before my classes restart. I arrive at the restaurant just as Jo and Camille pull into the park lot.

"Hi Katie" Jo calls to me as she steps out of the car "Camille has no auditions this afternoon so she decided to join us"

"Hi" I open the door to the restaurant for them "doesn't look to busy"

"Good Afternoon, welcome to Coopage" the hostess greets us "How many?"

"Three"

"Excellent, follow me ladies"

She leads us to a table on the balcony and hands us menus "Mercedes will be your server today" she says before walking away.

A couple of seconds later our servers arrives "Hi, I'm Mercedes, can I get you drinks to start?"

"I'll have a glass of Rosé" Camille says, Jo and I look at her "What? It's lunch time, I have no auditions this afternoon and Jo is driving"

"I'll have a soda and lime" Jo says laughing at Camille.

"Make that two sodas with lime" I say.

"Do you know what you would like to eat or will I give you more time?"

"We'll have the nachos grande to share as a starter, one house salad, one house salad with chicken and one salad mexican" Camille tells her, not even checking with Jo and I.

"Excellent" taking the menus, our server leaves.

"Hey!"

"Hey what?"

"What if I wanted some else to eat?"

"Jo, we have had a girly lunch here a least once a month for the past year and the only time we have changed our order is when Jennifer joined us"

I start to laugh.

"Ok, you're right" Jo smiles "Oh no! I never checked if Jennifer wanted to come" she continues.

"She is still away on that job" Camille says "Carlos was telling me last night that they really liked her so they have extended the part and she'll be filming for another two weeks"

"Must be hard on him, her being the other side of the country"

Our drinks arrive "Thanks"

"No problem, your food will be another few minutes"

"Yeah, it is but" Camille pauses to take a sip of her drink "he is flying to see her this weekend. I think he said he is leaving on Thursday"

"Ahh, that explains Kendall saying which should visit my Dad this weekend. They must have decided to take a long weekend"

"Hope they've check with Gustavo, he's only back from Japan and you know how angry he is when he's jet lagged" I say to them.

"Food's here" Camille sings "If they do have a long weekend, Logan is taking me out to sea"

"What?"

"Yeah, there is a place at the marina where you can hire boats, big yacht type ones for the weekend. I think it might be fun"

"Yacht type ones?! Can you or Logan sail?" Jo asks her.

"Nope, they come with a sailor"

"Oh" Jo turns to me "And what will you and James being doing if they have a long weekend? Or do I need to ask after this mornings display?"

I blush.

"What happen this morning? What did I miss?" Camille asks "Why didn't you say something in the car Jo? And why have we been here for twenty minutes before I'm hearing about this? Spill Knight- Katie Knight that is. Jo Knight and I will chat in the car on the way home. What happened this morning, no wait, I know you, what happen after you left Kendall and Jo's last night, we don't want you leaving stuff out"

"Good call Camille, I would have never thought to ask about last night" Jo high fives her "So as Camille says, spill"

"Well" I stop as our server arrives with the rest of our food.

"Here you go, is there anything else I can get you?"

"No we're good"

"Ok, enjoy your meal"

"Thanks"

I pick up my fork and am about to start eating when I notice Camille and Jo staring at me.

"What?"

"Don't think by stuffing your face, you can get away with not telling us what's happened since yesterday. Fork down and start talking Knight!" Camille tells me.

"But I'm hungry!"

"Then start talking fast"

"Fine!" I say putting my fork down but rebelliously eating a piece of lettuce "After me and my mom left Jo's we went home" they look disappointed "but" this makes them smile "when I reached the house I realised that something wasn't right. Then I remembered that over the past few days James and I kiss each other Good Morning and Good Night and we hadn't done that last night. So I went over to his house and I kissed him"

"Is wasn't just a kiss was it?" Camille looking at me knowingly.

"It was but it started to get heated and I stopped it"

"Why?" Jo asked.

"My Mom" I says taking a mouth full of greens.

"Huh?"

"How was I going to explain to my mom if I didn't come home last night?"

"Good point"

"How did James react when you stopped it"

"I think he was worry that he was moving to fast and upsetting me"

"Ahhh, that's so sweet"

"And the fact that I said I'd live with him helped relive the tension too" I blurt out blushing.

"What?!" Jo chokes out.

"We were talking the other day about my mom and Miles's relationship and that I think they might move in together and that if they did I wouldn't be able to stay in our house. So James said I could live in his house if I wanted too. And last night I told him, I would"

"Katie, do you want to live in his house or do you want to live with him?"

"With him"

"Woo Hoo" Camille yells.

"Shhh Camille"

"Sorry" She says to the table beside us and turning to me she says "Jo mentioned something about this morning?"

"Yeah, this morning" I can feel myself blushing at the thoughts of it "I couldn't sleep and at 6ish I gave up trying and I went over for my morning kiss. And it got heated"

"Very heated from what I saw" Jo said to Camille.

"Yeah but we were interrupted by Jo's earlier warning system" Camille looks at us blankly "She let us know Kendall was leaving Jake to school and we might be spotted"

"I see. What happened then?"

"Nothing"

"Nothing?" Jo says.

"Why not?" Camille asks bluntly.

"I had to collect my car and get to work and he had signings to go to"

"What next?"

"We are having dinner tonight"

"And?" Jo looks at me.

"And what? You don't expect me to tell you if we're planning to"

"No, no, not that" she quickly cuts me off "And are you going to tell him how you feel about him and that you want to live with him not just in his house?"

I shrug my shoulders.

"You should" she tells me "you like him, you more than like him and he likes you too"

"How do you know that?" I ask her quietly.

"Because I've seen the way he looks at you and nobody can fake the heat you two had this morning"

"Was it hot?" Camille asks laughing.

"So hot!" Jo jokes fanning her face "But seriously Katie you have to talk to him"

"Ok"

"Ok?"

"Yes ok, I tell him how I feel but if it goes wrong you are supplying the ice-cream"

"Katie, trust me there will be no need for ice-cream"

"Ladies are you finished here? Can I get you anything else?" our server takes our plates.

"Three ice-cream sundaes" Camille tells her.

We both look at her "What? You both mentioned ice-cream and from what Jo has said about you and James this morning, you need something to cool you down"

"Camille, I have dinner plans remember" I tell her, ignoring the cool down comment.

"ppssh, you hardly ate lunch and if Jo is right and for the record I think she is, then you'll be working off any extra calories tonight!" she winks at me as the sundaes arrive.

"Camille" I giggle, picking up a spoon and digging in.

"Camille, nothing" she raises her spoon "to Katie and James"

"To Katie and James" Jo clinks her spoon against Camille's.

They both look expectantly at me. "To me and James" I clink my spoon to theirs. _I hope they are right and that the next time I'm eating ice-cream it won't be by the pint and in my pjs. Hope he feels the same way about me. Fingers crossed _


	14. Chapter 14

**JAMES POV**

They day seems to drag, don't get me wrong I love doing signings and meeting the fans but today all I could think about is Katie.

"I'm hungry" Carlos whines as we start the drive back.

"Carlos we have to go to the radio station for interviews now" Logan tells him.

"I know but I'm so hungry" he whines again.

"Carlos we have a two-hour drive back and we have to be there by 3.15 at the latest, we don't have time to stop" Kendall tells him.

"And you ate about a dozen pancakes at breakfast with a side of eggs, bacon, sausage, toast and fruit" Logan adds.

"That was hours ago" Carols continues to whine.

"How about we order food to the radio station and you can eat there" Logan suggests.

"No, hungry now"

Without saying a word I pull into a drive-thru "What do you want Carlos?"

"I'll have a burger, fries, a vanilla shake and my usual ice-cream, please James"

"Anyone else?" I look in the rear view mirror at Logan and Kendall.

"I'll have a burger, fries and a diet cola" Logan tells me.

"Me too" Kendall adds.

"Guess you weren't the only one hungry Carlos" I tell him laughing.

"Hi, how can I help you?" a voice asks.

"Hi, can I get three burgers and fries, one vanilla shake, two diet colas, a chocolate ice-cream sundae and a large coffee"

"Certainly sir, please pull up to the next window"

After a couple of minutes our food is ready and I barely get it into the car before it's grabbed by Carlos, who starts handing it out.

"Here's you coffee James"

"Thanks"

"James are you sure you don't want to get anything else, all you had for breakfast is a fruit cup" Logan says with his mouth full of fries.

"Yeah dude you must be starving" Carlos adds.

"Not hungry"

"Why?" Kendall asks.

"Nervous"

"Katie?"

"Yeah"

"Dude we told you earlier it will be ok"

"I know what you guys said but until I talk to her, I'll..." I sigh.

"Worry" Kendall says.

"Fret" Carlos add.

"Fret?" Logan looks at Carlos "Where did you learn that word?"

"I heard it on a tv show the other day"

"Do you know what it means?" Logan asks him.

"Nope but it fits here, right?" he looks back at Logan hopefully.

"Yeah, it kinda does" Logan laughs and we all join in.

I feel a hand on my shoulder "Don't worry James" Kendall tells me.

"It's just that she's" I whisper unable to continue.

"I know" he pats my shoulder "Are you sure you don't want some food, I have fries here"

"No, thanks and don't forget I'm going out for dinner" I smile.

"I'll have the extra fries" Carlos yells.

"No, it was an offer to James only" he says stuffing the fries into his mouth.

The rest of the drive is relatively quiet apart from the odd argument over the radio. Just as we pull into the radio station parking lot our phones buzz. We all look at each other.

"Gustavo?" Kendall guesses.

"Kelly?" Logan adds.

"Why don't we just check?" I say with a grin.

"It's from my mom" Kendall says "Family meeting at 5.30 at her house"

"Wonder what it's about?" Logan ponders.

"Must be important if she wants to talk to us all" I say.

"Will it affect your dinner plans?" Carlos asks me.

"No, I hadn't booked anything" I tell him "I was going to cook"

"Cook?" Logan looks at me.

"Yes, cook!"

"Can you?" he asks.

"Of course I can cook" I glare at him "what do you think I do everyday?"

"Eat out or visit one of us" Kendall says, with Logan nodding along.

"Well it's no fun cooking for yourself or eating alone" I mutter.

"Oh"

"What are you going to make her?" Carlos asks, ignoring Logan and Kendall's stunned looks.

"Depends on what she wants" I answer him "now come on we have to go inside or we are going to be late for this interview"

We go inside and spend the next hour doing interviews and promos for the station's music shows and fan phone in show. Afterwards we head back to our houses. We have thirty minutes before we have our family meeting with Mama Knight so I have a shower which I missed this morning because of Katie's early morning visit. I change and make my way over to the Knight's house.

Kendall, Jo and Jake, Camille and Logan arrive just as I do. I knock on the door and Mama Knight answers "Ahh, good everyone is here now, except for Jennifer obviously" she smiles.

We walk into the lounge, Katie is standing nervously beside the fireplace and Carlos is sitting on the couch. I go and stand with her as the others sit down on the couches and various chairs around the room.

"Hi" I whisper quietly to her "Are you ok? You look worried"

"I am, I don't know why she has called us all here. What if it's bad news?" she looks at me, biting her lip.

I put my arm around her waist and pull her close to me "Don't worry" I tell her, kissing the top of her head.

"How can you know?"

"I have a feeling" I wrap my other arm around her and hold her close so that she is rest her back against my chest "trust me"

"Ahem" we look up and notice that everyone is staring at us "Sorry to interrupt but I think Mom has something to say" Kendall smiles and turns back to his mom "So Mom, why are we here?"

Mrs Knight looks from me and Katie to Kendall "Well Kendall and everyone else, Miles asked me to move in with him over the weekend and today I agreed" she smiles.

"Wow" Camille says.

"Congrats" Carlos says.

"When are you moving?" Kendall asks.

"That depends on Katie" she says.

"Me?" Katie stiffens "Why me?"

"Because Katie this is your home and me moving in with Miles affects you the most. We have to think about where you are going to live. I don't think you will be able to afford to live here and go to school"

"Mom, I have somewhere to live. I am going to stay in James's for the time being, he has a spare room" she walks away from me to hug her mom "I thought you might move in with Miles and mentioned to James the other day and he said he had space"

I miss her the second she leaves my arms and my heart breaks when she says she is only staying with me for the time being.

"Really?" Her mom says to her.

"Yeah, he has it all planned out. This place is going to be turned into a recording studio and office" she smiles at me "So if I was you I'd start packing straight away"

"And you don't mind?"

"No, Mom, I'm really happy for you and Miles" she looks around the room "We all are"

"Yeah we are" Kendall hugs his Mom which is followed by hugs from me, Logan, Carlos, Camille, Jo and finally Jake who doesn't really know what is going on but "I wanna a grandma hug too" he tells us.

"Guess we should toast to your new home" Kendall says.

"There is champagne in the kitchen" his mom tells him.

"I'll help with the glasses" Logan follows him.

"None for me" I tell them.

"Huh?" the others look at me.

"I'm going home, congratulations again momma Knight" I hug her again and walk out the door. I can't stay with everyone being so happy and I should be too, I mean Katie is going to stay with me but she said in my spare room and _for the time being_ and that hurts. Just as I put my key in the door.

"James?" I turn to see her standing there with a worried look on her face.


	15. Chapter 15

**KATIE POV**

"James?" I had followed him to his door.

He turns to look at me and sighs "Go back to celebrate with your family Katie"

"D-d-d-did I do something wrong?" I ask him with a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"What? No, No, you could never do anything wrong. I just can't" he pauses looking down at his feet.

"Can't what James?"

"Be there, please go back and we'll talk later. I explain everything later I promise" he gives me a small smile.

"Are you sure we're ok?"

"I hope so" he says reaching out and talking my hands in his "What do you want for dinner?" he asks changing the subject.

"Dinner?"

"Yes remember we said we'd have dinner together this morning unless, unless you've changed you mind and you don't want to" he looks at me with a slight trace of fear, worry in his eyes.

"I haven't forgotten" I squeeze his hand "but didn't know if you'd still want to after leaving Mom's"

"Oh I want to, so what would like me to cook?"

"You're cooking?" I ask with a smile.

"Why does everyone keeping saying that?"

"Because James you are not know for you culinary skills"

"Well I can cook" he pouts.

"Oh, don't pout, I believe you"

"So?"

"So, what?" I ask him.

"Dinner, what would you like?" he asks still pouting.

"Surprise me" I lean up and kiss his cheek "now I going back to Mom's, see you in an hour?"

"Ok" he smiles "see you in an hour"

I turn and head back to my Mom's.

"Katie you're back" she says handing me small glass of Champagne "only one glass to celebrate" she says.

"Where's James?" Logan asks.

"His house"

"Why?" Carlos and Kendall ask.

"I don't know, he, he wouldn't tell me. I think I did something wrong"

"Did he say that?" Kendall looks at me seriously.

Just then my Mom's phone rings "It's Miles, I have to tell him I'm moving in sooner than expected" she says leaving the room.

I sit on the couch and suddenly I'm surrounded by everyone.

"Tell us what happened with James to make you think you've done something wrong" Jo says gently.

"He was so quiet when I told Mom I could stay at his house for a while and he wasn't himself, usually he would start telling us all how he was going convert this place into a studio and office. And then he left without even having a drink, James Hollywood Party King of Hollywood not staying for a party?!" I looked at them.

They all frowned and looked at me "Still doesn't explain why you think you did something wrong" Jo says again.

"Mmmmm it has to be me, doesn't it? I mean I'm the only one that mentioned anything to do with him, so it had to be me that did something to offend him"

At the words 'offend him' Kendall, Logan and Carlos dissolve into laughter.

"K-k-k-katie" Kendall said with a grin "you do the opposite of offending James"

This causes Logan and Carlos to laugh even more.

"Kendall, explain please" Jo says to him.

"Nuh-uh"

"Kendall!"

"No way. It's James's job to explain" he tells her.

"Yeah, don't you two have dinner plans?" Carlos says smirking mischievously.

"We do" I answer worriedly "but"

"But, nothing baby sister, trust me you have nothing to worry about with James" he pats my hand "Camille and Jo will help you get ready and we'll take Jake to ours for a quick swim before he goes to bed. Come on guys" he kisses the top of my head "Bye Mom" he calls up stairs to our Mom.

"She might have somethings to worry about with James" Carlos whispers to Logan with an eyebrows raised which causes them to further laugh "Bye Moma Knight" they manage to says in between their giggles.

"Bye Grandma" Jake adds blowing kisses up the stairs.

"Bye boys" She says coming down the stairs "Girls I'm going to meet Miles for dinner" she says to us as she walks out the door "Bye"

"Bye Mom, love you"

"You too" she calls just as she shuts the door.

"Now Miss Katie, what are you going to wear to dinner with James" Camille turns to me.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?" I ask her.

She looks me up and down "Katie you are going out to dinner with James, I think you can do better than jeans and a tee"

"We are not going out for dinner" I mutter.

"But you said you still had plans" Jo says.

"He is cooking dinner"

"James is cooking dinner?" Camille gasps "Just you and him?"

"Yes"

"All cosy in his place" Jo adds winking "how romantic"

"Then you are definitely changing, young lady" Camille grabs my hand dragging me upstairs.

"Camille!"

"Shh, don't argue, she's right" Jo says pushing me towards my room.

"Mmmmmm, no, no, no, maybe, no, no, maybe and maybe" Camille says as she goes through my wardrobe and tosses me dresses "try these"

"Katie, remember a couple of days before you broke up with Alex we went shopping" Jo says looking at me pointedly.

"Y-y-y-yeah" I answer biting my lip, not sure where this was going.

"Do you remember what you bought?" she continues.

"Not really, it's a while ago"

"Camille, check the bottom of that wardrobe, while I check the drawers"

"What am I looking for?" Camille asks while I look blankly at both of them.

"Victoria's Secret bag"

"What?" both Camille and I yell.

"I'm guessing as Katie and Alex broken up like a couple of days after she purchased some pretty little things that they are still in the bag, unworn"

"Found it!" Camille yells, wavy a bag in the air and then peeking inside "James will not be able to resist you in this, nice choice Katie"

"I had help" I say grabbing the bag from her.

"You're welcome" Jo smiles "Now change"

"Black dress will work the best with" Camille nods towards the bag.

"What, not wearing" but before I can finish my sentence I'm interrupted by Jo pushing me into my bathroom

"Katie, just do as you're told and hurry you don't want to keep James waiting and we still have to do you hair and make-up"

"But"

"As Kendall said earlier 'but nothing' Carpe Diem!" Camille shouts.

I lock the bathroom, strip and put on the outfit my two friends have choosen for me. Once dress I brush my teeth, trying to avoid looking at the outfit in the mirror for fear I'll lose my nerve and put back on my jeans and tee. I leave the room to find the Jo and Camille laying out make-up and jewelry for me.

"Katie you look great"

"You really do now sit so we can glamourize you and make you look 'amazing' to quote Gustavo" Camille says picking up a make-up brush.

After about ten minutes primping by her and Jo and another ten at my hair they announce I'm ready "Go look in the mirror"

I look in the mirror and they have done an amazing job, my hair has been back combed to give it volume and swept to one side in a mermaid braid and the make-up is subtle but it makes my skin glow and my eyes pop.

"Guys you have done an amazing job, thank you"

"Ahh, our little Katie is all grown-up" Camille says hugging Jo, who seems to have a tear in her eye.

"Yes she has" Jo whispers, turning to me "Ok put on your black heels and go, we'll tidy up here and lock up the house"

I get my shoes slip them on and walk to the door but before I leave I turn to them "Thanks again and fingers crossed I won't see you in an hour looking for ice-cream"

"In that outfit and with the heat I saw this morning, we won't see you in an hour" Jo tells me.

"When James sees what's under that dress we won't see you for a week" Camille adds.

I giggle as I leave. I nervously walk to his house and knock on the door. After a minute I hear noise and the door opens "Katie".


	16. Chapter 16

**JAMES POV**

"Katie" I say and then I look at her, actual look at her and _Oh My God!_ She is standing there in a fitted black dress with clings to her every curve, her hair is swept to the side in a braid thing, her eyes are large pools of dark chocolate and her lips are just so...

"James?" she looks at me questioningly.

"Sorry" I stand aside to let her in "You look incredible, I got a bit distracted, please come in"

"Oh" she blushes and steps inside "mmmmmm, something smells delicious"

I smile at her changing the subject, closing the door, I take her hand "Come on, m'lady, dinner awaits"

I lead her into the dining room.

"James! Wow" she looks around the room "It's beautiful"

"It's nothing" I pull out the chair for her to sit "A drink?"

"Yes please"

"I'll be back in just a moment" leaving her in the candle lit room, in the kitchen I grab the tray I have set up with a jug, glasses and nibbles.

"How did you have time to do all this?" she asks.

"It didn't take that much time"

"Really?" she says eyebrow raised "There are hundreds of candles lit here and then there's the table setting and the flowers and that's without the cooking you've had to do"

"There aren't that many candles" I smile handing her the drink I've just poured "It's non alcoholic sangria, the table took a couple of minutes and the flowers I ordered before I went to your mom's and they were delivered a few minutes ago and as for the cooking I have done that much" taking the bowl of olives and salted almonds from the tray and leaving them on the table "see"

"I can smell food so you have done some cooking" she laughs taking an almond and popping it in to her mouth.

"Some, I hope you like it"

"I'm sure I will, what are we having?"

"Well I know you like dim sum so it's the Spanish version tapas. Hence the sangria" I raise my glass to her "so there is meatballs, patatas bravas, shrimp and empanadas. And dessert is, and sorry I didn't have time to make you churros, so you'll just have to have chocolate covered strawberries"

"That sounds yummy, can't wait" she takes a sip of her drink "this is delicious"

"Glad you like it, I'll get the food now so we can sit and enjoy it"

"Sounds like a plan" she says as I walk out the door.

I fill the tray with the bowls of food and walk back into the dining room "Now most of the food is designed to be eaten with our hands, I've got toothpicks for the potatoes and meatballs or would you prefer a fork?" I ask as I set the bowls down on the table.

"No, no this is fine. Now please sit down and join me"

It takes me a moment to decide where to sit, _do I take the_ _chair across from her so I can look at her or the one beside her? _I take the chair beside her as I want to be as close to her as possible.

"Yum, James these are delicious, I think this evening is being sponsored by the word delicious but I can't think of a better word. What's in the sauce on these meatballs, cause guess what it's"

"Delicious" I laugh.

"You got it, so what's in the sauce"

"Paprika both smoked and sweet"

"De-lic-ious" she says taking another one "So tell me all about your day"

"You want me to tell you about my day?"

"Yeah, I'm guessing your interviews and signing are more exciting than me sending out press releases don't think I'm forgetting you have to explain leaving mom's but you can tell me that after dinner. Ok?"

"Ok" I nod and proceed to tell her all about our day as we eat.

"That's it I soooo full, I'll never eat again" she says as she finishes off the last shrimp.

"So you don't want the strawberries then?" I smirk.

"James" she sighs "everyone knows you have a separate dessert stomach" she sits up straighter "Now where are these strawberries you mentioned?"

"I'll get them now" I say gathering the empty bowls "Do you want a coffee too?"

"Nope but if you have anymore sangria I wouldn't say no to another glass"

"Lucky for you I made another jug" I laugh "I'll bring it back with the strawberries"

"Excellent" she adds quietly "and then we'll talk"

I slowly walk into the kitchen trying not to drop the tray, _we have to talk, deep breaths James, oh god, I hope Kendall and the guys are right about Katie and me, breathe in and out, in and out_. I run my hands through my hair and grab the strawberries and the sangria and make my way back to her.

"Strawberries and sangria as requested"

"The strawberries look amazing but still a little full so how about we leave them aside and you start talking" she says taking the plate from my hand and leaving it aside "please sit down, James"

I sit taking her glass and refilling it along with mine.

"Quick stalling and start talking" smilingly she whispers.

"W-w-w-what do you want to know?" I stutter, taking a sip from my drink.

"Why did you leave Mom's? What did I do wrong?"

"As I said earlier you didn't do anything wrong" I say taking her hands in mine.

"So why did you leave"

"It hurt to be there" I mumble quietly.

"What did you say?"

"It hurt to be there"

"Why did it hurt?"

"Because you said"

"I knew it" she interrupts "I knew it was my fault" she cries.

"No, Katie, it's not your fault, it's mine, I" taking a deep breath and afraid to look at her I stare at the floor before I continue "I love you, I think I always have and when I asked you to move in here, I meant move in with me and not just into my house. I wanted you to be here with me but I know that's not what you want, I heard what you said to you Mom about my spare room and staying here only for a while. And hearing that hurt so much and I had to leave, I didn't want to spoil the mood for everyone else especially you. I know what I've said puts you in an awkward situation but you can stay in your mom's and I'll cover the mortgage payments. I don't want you uncomfortable or without a home because of me. I'm sorry, I've messed everything up, I'm so sorry" I sniff.

"James" she takes her hands from mine and placing one under my chin, she raises my face so that she is looking directly into my eyes "I love you too and I only said about staying in your spare room and staying for a while as I didn't want to be in your way."

"Katie, you'd never be in my way. I love you" I tell her earnestly.

"I know that now but I didn't earlier in mom's did I? Cause someone didn't say he felt" she smiles.

"I was scared"

"Why?"

"Because what if I told you and you didn't feel the same, then I would have lost you and I don't know how I'd live without you in my life"

"Were my hints were too subtle this weekend?" she cheekily asks.

"Not really but I didn't want to read into it too much in case it was wishful thinking"

"Mmmmmm, does this make it clearer?" she says as she climbs on to my lap.

"Kinda"

"How about now?" she says kissing my jaw.

"It's starting to get clear" I whisper.

"Now?" she says placing her lips against mine.

"Much clearer now" I say kissing her back.

"Excellent" she stops "now couch"

"Huh?"

"Couch, it's more comfortable and we'll have more space and we can also lie down" she grins at me.

Instantly I jump up carrying her in my arms.

"Wait!"

"Why?" I groan.

"Strawberries"

"Huh?"

"I kinda think it would be sexy for you to feed me strawberries"

I quickly bend down so she can grab the plate "Happy?"

"Not completely but give us time on the couch and I'm sure I will be" she giggles as I practically run to the couch.


	17. Chapter 17

**KATIE POV**

James carries me to the couch and gently places me on it. He sits beside me looking slightly nervous.

"Are you ok?" I ask him quietly.

"Just a little nervous" he answers.

"Why?" I set the strawberries down on the coffee table and face him.

"You"

I move to sit on his lap, straddling him, I look in his eyes "Me?"

"Yeah"

"James, you need to give me more than one word answers" I say kissing his jaw line.

"You" his gasps as I bite his ear "You matter and I don't want to mess this up"

"Well you are messing up" I whisper as I begin to move my way down his neck.

"What?! How?!"

I stop and look at him again "Well I am sitting here with you, actually, on you, kissing you and you are sitting there well not doing anything. Now stop worrying and start" I lean in and kiss him. Thankfully he kisses me back eagerly. I feel his hands on my face, my hips, my thighs, my neck, my back, he was like an octopus.

"Katie"

"Mmmmm" I am busily opening his shirt buttons.

"Katie, stop!" he reaches down to my hands.

"Don't want to"

"Katie you have to because if you don't, I won't"

"And where's the problem with that?" I ask him feeling frustrated.

"Katie" he sighs running his hand through his hair "I want to do this right, I care about you and I want this to work, I don't want this to be like my other relationships not that you could call them relationships" he sighs again "I want to treat you right, I want to date you, spoil you, I want to show you I love you. I want us, not just a bit of fun on my couch"

I stand up, kick off my shoes "James" I reach for the zipper of my dress and start to open it "you said us and us involves me too" I take the dress from my shoulders hoping that Jo and Camille are right "and what I want" the dress falls to the floor.

"Katie" he groans "Fuck"

"Yes, please" I hold out my hand to him "now take me to bed" trying to sound as confident as I can stand half-naked in front of him.

He takes my hand "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, James I have known you all my life, I trust you and I love you"

"If you're sure" he smiles "let's go"

"Diamond, you're forgetting something"

"What?" he looks at me wide-eyed

"Strawberries" I smile, nodding towards the bowl.

He grabs them along with my hand and leads me upstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

WOO HOO, WOO HOO, WOO HOO

Arghhh, what was that noise. Was it an alarm. It's not mine, I don't have work until two.

WOO HOO, WOO HOO, WOO HOO

"Nrgh"

What? Who's that? Then I remember I'm not at home, not in my bed. I'm in James's in his bed. I smile.

WOO HOO, WOO HOO, WOO HOO

"James, your alarm" I nudge him.

"Ignore it, sleep" he mumbles, snuggling into me.

"I would but baby it keeps going off"

WOO HOO, WOO HOO, WOO HOO

"Baby, please make it stop" I whine.

He turns and reaches towards the table beside his bed and grabs his phone and turns off his alarm "Happy?"

"Yes, thank you baby" I kiss him gently, he still tastes of strawberries from the previous night.

"Baby?" he murmurs, eyebrow raised.

"Mmmm" I deepen the kiss and wrapping my arms around him.

"Katie" he whispers "What's with the baby?"

I stop "Don't you like it?" I pout.

"Honestly not sure, maybe I just need to get use to it"

"I think it's cute, couples supposed to have nicknames for each other and I don't think butterball, cuddle bunny or snuggle bear suit you but we could try them if you want" I smile sweetly.

"No, no baby is fine"

"Are you sure snuggle bear?" I giggle.

"I'm sure" he answers "Does that mean I have to come up with a name for you?"

"It's up to you. Why?"

"I've never been with a girl long enough to be considered part of a couple so this is kinda new to me" he runs his fingers down my arm.

"If it's not something you comfortable with it's fine" I say feeling slightly uneasy, I don't have as much experience as James but yet out of the two of us I'm the one with the relationship experience.

"What did you call Alex?" he asks hesitantly "And what did he call you? I don't want to use anything that reminds you of him"

"He called me Katie and I called him Alex"

"No couple names?" he looks at me questioningly.

"Nope"

"But you guys dated for a few months right? So how come no names?"

"Dating Alex was very business like. Dates didn't feel like dates they felt like appointments. 7.30 on Friday must mean movies. 1.20 on a Tuesday lunch in Park. Going out for dinner meant check at reviews even if a place was recommended by someone, if it got a bad review online we didn't go" I stop and kiss his cheek "I guess that's why the 'baby' I want us to be different. It's like you said last night I care about you and I want this to work"

"Ok, good. Cutie? nah. Honey? nope. Sweetie? don't think so. Dear? no way too old. Darling? still no right. Baby, that works" he mutters to himself "Katie, I think we have may have an issue"

"What's that?"

"Katie baby works better than James baby, so I'm taking it, baby" he laughs as he kisses my cheek.

"But ba-by" I pout.

"Nope definitely can't use baby anymore that's for me to use on you, baby"

"Guess it's back to snuggle bear" I smirk.

"No, how about Jamie?"

"Jamie?"

"Yeah, no one has ever really called me Jamie. I mean Grandma Diamond did when I was very small but no one since then"

"Ok Jamie it is"

"Excellent baby, now come here and give me a proper kiss good morning"

"Nope"

"What? Why not?"

"Cause Jamie, I'm hungry, dinner was hours and hours ago and I may have engaged in some activities last night that worked up a bit of an appetite" I wink at him "and I know where kissing you will most definitely lead. So food first"

"Food first and then?" he grins at me cheekily.

"And then a good morning kiss and after that will see, I mean I don't have to leave for work until one"

"Well baby what would you like for breakfast, your wish is my command"

"Toast, eggs, juice and coffee, please"

"Certainly, how would you like your eggs? Scrambled, fried, poached, boiled?"

"Scrambled please"

"Ok" he kisses my forehead, grabs a pair of board shorts from his wardrobe and goes to the door "I'll be back with breakfast in ten"

"I'll be waiting" I snuggle back down.

After about five minutes his phone starts again, the ring tone is different this time. I grab it from the table and automatically answer it.

"Hello James's phone"

"Hi, um can I speak to James please its Kendall"

"Hi big brother" I hop up and grab one of James's shirts and start down stairs.

"Katie, what are you doing answering James's phone? Where is he?"

Oops "Well, um, he's in the kitchen" I answer slowly "here he is now, bye big brother"

"It's Kendall" I whisper shoving the phone at James and run, I stop at the bottom of the stairs and eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Hi Kendall" I hear him say.

"Just making Katie breakfast"

There's a pause and then "It did" another pause "yeah everything" another pause "she does" another pause "thanks man" another pause "what time" another pause "ok see you in 45 minutes, bye"

"Baby, it's safe to come back in" he calls out.

I make my way into the kitchen and bit surprised he sounds so calm and there was no shouting on the phone to Kendall and that his door isn't being hammered in at this moment.

"Explain please" I say sitting down.

"Huh?" he puts out two plates.

"The calm phone with my brother, the lack of shouting, the door still being on its hinges and no Kendall here screaming while being held back by Logan and Carlos"

"There is no drama" he says while put toast and eggs on each plate "because I told Kendall how I felt about you the other day" he turns to the fridge and gets out orange juice and butter "as I've told you I was nervous and scared to say it to you in case I lost you and" he grabs two mugs and pours us coffee, he then takes a seat beside me "I want his advice as my friend and your big brother. He told me not to be scared and to talk to you. Guess he was right"

"So Kendall is alright with this?" I ask taking a sip from my coffee.

"Yes and so are Logan and Carlos"

"And Jo and Camille and my mom" I say quietly taking another sip.

"Your turn to explain please" he says biting into his toast.

"Well I kinda had the same conversation with Jo and Camille as you did with Kendall"

"Any your mom?"

"When I told her we were having dinner last night she said we made a cute couple"

"Well she's right we do make a cute couple" he looks at me with a glint in his eye "actually she's not totally right I'm cute but you wearing my shirt that's not cute that's sexy as hell" he leans across and whispers in my ear "now can I get my good morning kiss?"

"Of course Jamie" I turn to him, grab his neck, pull him close and kiss him with all the passion I have.

"Baby" he groans "Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

"Maybe a little" I reach down and let my hand brush against the bulge in his shorts "or should that be a lot"

He jumps up and grabs my hand "Come on"

"Where?" I ask teasingly.

"Upstairs, come on, Kendall will be here, in like, thirty minutes for a lift to the studio and I still have to shower and get dressed"

"We could always shower together to save time" I suggest.

"Baby you have the best suggestions" he stops and kisses me.

"Come on then Jamie, my back isn't going to wash itself" I giggle pulling him into his bathroom.

Thirty minutes later the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it, you finish getting dressed" I tell him, I tie my hair up in a bun and button up the shirt I wearing, trying to make myself look a bit more presentable and answer the door.

"Hi big brother" I smile at him "And Carlos and Logan"

"Hey Katie" they all answer and march into the kitchen.

"Where's James?" Carlos asks.

"Upstairs"

"Is he not ready yet?"

"Not yet"

"Why is that Katie?" Logan asks with a grin.

"Yeah Katie, why is that, Kendall said he rang him nearly an hour ago and you guys were having breakfast" Carlos looks at the plates of half eaten food "And you don't seem to have finished and James still isn't ready"

"Did he get distracted or something?" Logan asks laughing.

"Kendall, make them stop" I look at my brother blushing.

"Nope, not getting involved in your love live in anyway, shape or form baby sister"

"Please Kendall" I whine.

"Not going to happen"

"Ken-dall please" Carlos and Logan are now in fits of laughter at me pouting and giving Kendall my puppy dog eyes.

"Not looking at you" he tells me.

Just then James walks in and spots me pouting "What's wrong baby?"

"Carlos and Logan were teasing me and my stupid big brother wouldn't defend me, Jamie"

"Baby" Carlos says "Jamie" Logan says and both dissolve into more laughter.

"See Jamie" I point to them and Kendall who is studiously ignore them and pouring himself a coffee.

"Don't worry baby" he kisses my cheek "you guys better stop, no more laughing or teasing my girlfriend or you are walking to the studio"

"Ok Jamie" the both say wiping tears of laughter from their eyes.

"And you can knock it off with the Jamie too. Only my baby is allowed call me that" he smiles at me "now come on or we'll be late and Gustavo will kill us" he turns to me "I'm telling you this even though I know you and you'll ignore me but don't worry about the mess here, I'll clean up when I get home"

"Yes sir" I mock salute him.

"Bye Katie" Carlos, Logan and Kendall head towards the door.

"Bye Guys"

"Funny" he kisses my forehead "What hours are you working today?"

"Two till six"

"Ok, I'll be over at 7 to help you start packing"

"See you then" I kiss him gently.


	18. Chapter 18

**JAMES POV **

I walk over to Katie's and her Mom's after seven, her car is parked in the drive. I knock on the door and Momma Knight answers.

"Hi James" she says running by me "Katie's in her room, surrounded by boxes, I'm going out to dinner, good luck with the packing" she pats me on the cheek "Katie, James is here. Bye, love you"

"Love you too, Mom" she calls from her room "James can you come up and collect some of these boxes"

"Coming!" I turn to "Bye Momma Knight"

"Oh and James we never had a talk about you and Katie" she stops and looks at me "But know this, if you hurt her, Kendall won't be the only Knight you'll have to worry about" with that she walks away, leaving me to stare at her.

"Jamie!" Katie yells from upstairs "Where are you?"

"Coming" I run up the stairs two steps at a time.

"Hi" she says kissing me on the cheek "Here's the first two boxes" she says as she hands them to me.

"First two? How many boxes are there, baby?" I past her into her room which as Momma Knight said it's full of boxes.

"Mmmmmm, not sure, so far I have two for shoes, two for boots, one for underwear, one for make-up, three for books and cds and then there's the clothes boxes and there is five of those so far" she pauses "so that's what fourteen so far" she smiles sweetly.

"What?!"

"And if we packed up your room, how many boxes would we need for all the 'Cuda products?" she asks with her hands on her hips.

"Right I'll drop these over to my house and call the guys for them to give us a hand"

"Thanks Jamie"

I walk towards my house and drop her boxes in my room, guess should say our room now. Suddenly I feel light-headed, I sit on the bed, I grab my phone and call Kendall.

"Hey James"

"Hey Kendall"

"James are you ok. you don't sound like yourself"

"Yeah, fine" I pause cold sweat has now been added to light-headedness "can you come over to your Mom's, need help moving Katie"

"Sure but what's in it for me?"

"What?" I asked shocked.

"James you are asking me to help you move my baby sister in with you, so what's in it for me?"

"Dinner"

"For me and Jo?"

"Fine"

"Excellent"

"Can you call Logan and Carlos to help too?" I ask him "And don't tell them about the dinner bribe"

"Done dude" he laughs "see you in a few"

I sit looking at the boxes and my phone and I feel like the air is getting heavier, I'm struggling for oxygen. I stand up and immediately have to sit back down. I grab my phone again.

"Logan" I say "can you come"

"Hey James" he interrupts "Kendall has already called, I'm on my way to Katie's now"

"No, not Katie's" I try to catch my breath "h-h-here, something's wrong"

"On my way" he hangs up and with in a couple of minutes I hear him call me from downstairs "James?!"

"M-m-my room"

I hear him run upstairs "James, James what's wrong" he runs over to me.

"Can't, can't catch my breath" I pause "Feeling clammy and heart racing"

"How long are you feeling like this"

"Just a before I called you"

"Ok I need to you try to stay calm"

"C-c-c-c-alm" I manage to stutter.

"Deep breaths, in and out, in and out, in and out" he says to me, sitting down beside me and rubbing my back.

I begin to feel a little relax and my breathing starts to return to normal.

"Logan, what's going on?" I quietly ask him.

"You are having a panic attack"

"A what?"

"A panic attack"

"Why?" I look at him.

"What were you doing before it happened"

"I was collecting boxes from Katie's and bringing them here"

"Did you guys?" he raises his eyebrow.

"No!" I yell "Momma Knight was there when I arrived"

"Calm, James" he tells me "continue" he nods.

"Momma Knight told me that she'd hurt me if I hurt Katie and then I went to Katie's room which is full of boxes and then I came back here and it started"

"Ok" he nods again "It was definitely a panic attack"

"Why?"

"I think everything that's happening hit you and triggered it"

"Huh?"

"James, over the past few days you've told Kendall how you feel about Katie, told Katie aswell, started a relationship with someone you love" he hesitates.

"I do love her" I tell him.

"And now you are moving in with her and bringing the boxes here made you realise it's real and happening"

"And I panicked"

"Yes"

"But why?" I look at him "I love her, I want her here and Momma Knight and Kendall can kill me if I ever hurt her, which I won't"

"I know that James" he tells me "It's just a reaction to everything, it happens sometimes with dramatic life changes and all the coffee you have drunk over the last few days won't have helped"

"What do I do now?"

"Stay away from coffee, try green tea for the next few days and talk to Katie"

"Katie? I don't want her to think I don't want her here, cause I do. I really, really do"

"I know that and so does she but talking about it will help"

"Ok" I nod "thanks Logan"

"It's ok buddy" he pats my back "now we better get over to help Katie, Kendall and Carlos or we'll be in trouble"

"JAMES!" I hear Kendall yell from downstairs.

"Too late" I smile.

"Yeah we're coming"

"We're?"

"Yeah me and Logan"

"What are the two of you doing?"

"Just talking"

"Well less talking more working" he says as he walks into the room dropping the boxes.

"Yes sir" Logan salutes "Come on James let's get the rest of these boxes, ok?" he nods.

"Ok"


	19. Chapter 19

**KATIE POV**

"Katie, I'm going to dinner now, unless you want me to stay and help you pack" my mom says poking her head around my bedroom door.

"Nah, it's ok. I did most of it this morning before I went to work and James should be here soon to help" I smile at her.

"Ok, honey" she turns and walks away.

I look around my room which seems empty even with all the boxes, the shelves and drawers are bare and the wardrobe has only a couple of things left hanging.

"Katie, James is here. Bye, love you" my mom shouts up to me.

"Love you too, Mom" I shout back "James can you come up and collect some of these boxes"

"Coming!" I smile hearing his voice, I pause folding a dress and putting it into a box.

There is no sound of footsteps on the stairs "Jamie! Where are you?"

"Coming" I hear him bound up the steps.

"Hi" I kiss him on the cheek and hand him some boxes "Here's the first two boxes"

"First two? How many boxes are there, baby?" he asks looking around the room.

"Mmmmmm, not sure, so far I have two for shoes, two for boots, one for underwear, one for make-up, three for books and cds and then there's the clothes boxes and there is five of those so far" I hesitate, smiling "so that's what fourteen so far"

"What?!" he looks at me with a panicked expression.

"And if we packed up your room, how many boxes would we need for all the 'Cuda products?" I turn to him with hands on hips.

"Right I'll drop these over to my house and call the guys for them to give us a hand"

"Thanks Jamie"

I take the last few things from my wardrobe and fold them into the last box, I glance around the room to make sure everything is packed. I walk into my bathroom to make sure I got everything from there too.

"Hey, my baby sister, where are you?" I hear Kendall shout.

"Up here, my room, big brother" I shout down to him.

"James say you needed help"

"Help would be good" I hug him as he walks in.

"Is this everything?" he asks looking around the room at the boxes.

"Yeah, James has already taken two, after that there's just my bag and a few photos I am going to take from downstairs" I say quietly.

"Are you ok baby sister?" he asks noticing I am quiet.

"Yeah, it's just" I sigh "Is this mad? Are we crazy? Is it too soon?"

"Katie" he looks at me seriously "How long have you known James?"

"My whole life"

"How long have you loved him?"

"Probably as long"

"So what's the problem?"

"Mmmm, let me see, he never does relationships, we only started dating like two days ago and now we are moving in together and, and"

"And nothing Katie. James might never do relationships but this is different because it's you and as for only starting to date, you've known each other for years and have, in fact, lived together before" he places his hands on my shoulders "and you love him and love conquers all, so stop worrying baby sister"

"But what if it"

"Katie" he cuts me off "you can't live you life wondering about what ifs but tell James about your concerns it will help. Trust me"

"Ok" I nod "When did you get so wise?"

"The day I decided to marry Jo" he laughs.

"KAT-IE!"

"Carlos" we both say laughing.

"Up here"

"Wonder what's keeping James" Kendall says taking a couple of boxes and heading downstairs.

"Hey Kendall" Carlos smiles as he passes him "Hey Ms. Knight or should that be the future Mrs. Diamond?" he giggles "What do you need me to do?"

"Carlos" I smile gently hitting him on the shoulder "Can you take those two boxes please"

"Two, Katie I can take three" he says flexing his muscles.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course"

"Ok but don't drop them" I tell him sternly.

"I won't, cross my heart" he nods sagely.

"Right then off you go to James's" I hear the others coming up the stairs.

"You mean your's and James's, Casa Diamond-Knight or is that Knight-Diamond" he pauses and wonders "Hey guys"

"Hey Carlos" Logan says grabbing a couple of boxes as does Kendall "Right let's go"

"To Casa DAFD" Carlos shouts.

"DAFD?" Kendall looks at him "Huh?"

"Casa Diamond and future Diamond" he tells him as he walks out the door.

"Carlos!"

"What? You know it's true Logan"

"Shut up and start walking I have the heavy book box" he mutters as he follows him.

I look at James blushing and notice he is just staring after them.

"Jamie are you ok?"

"Huh" he turns to me "Yeah, yeah" he grabs two boxes and follows them, leaving me alone with last few boxes. I bring them downstairs and grab some photos from the shelves and my bag. I look around a realise that I will never sleep in this house again. Suddenly I feel arms around my waist.

"I sent the guys home, I didn't think we needed them anymore" he says quietly.

"Nope, we're done here" I lean back on to his chest.

"This is kinda scary, isn't it?" he sounds nervous.

"Yeah it is" I confess "I had a mini freak out earlier with Kendall, not that I don't want this but" I add quickly.

"But it's a big step so quickly into us just starting" he says.

"Yeah" I nod

"It's ok to be a bit worried and you might have had a mini freak out but I had a major one" he tells me.

I turn to him.

"So I understand" he continues "that you're scared, I'm scared too, I don't want this to go wrong, I don't want to hurt you but I've never done this relationship thing before"

"We'll be scared together then" I tell him trying to sound confident.

"How about we don't be scared but brave" he takes my hand in his.

"Good plan" I smile at him "Now grab those boxes and let's go home"

"Home, I like that sound of that"


	20. Chapter 20

**THANKS TO ALL FOR REVIEWING AND READING! xx**


End file.
